A bit of Norrington torture
by orpsgod
Summary: Title is self explanatory. Will probably be dark and disturbing so don't read if you don't like that sort of thing. Rated at least T I'm thinking. Of course Jack may show up sooner or later. Can't very well have James without Jack now can we? Not slash.
1. Chapter 1

Norrington Torture

A bit of Norrington Torture

Chapter 1

He felt the blood from his split lower lip trickle down his chin, his knees almost giving way a second after his face connected rather abruptly with the wall for the fourth or was it fifth time, somehow he had lost track. He had managed to cushion the previous times a bit with his hands. Of course his hands had not been tied behind his back those times either. That had been done just recently, in fact just moments before his face met the wall this time. His assailants had judged that a wise thing to do as a well directed punch from him had knocked one of them half silly and a well directed kick from him had assured that one of them would not be standing upright for at least awhile. He felt a bit of satisfaction at that.

He came close to loosing his balance when one of them grabbed him by his bound wrists and jerked him backward.

"Ain't so high and mighty now are ya Pirate Hunter." One of them snarled in his ear as he was punched in the side just under his ribs and shoved once again face first into the wall, jerked back by his wrists, and thrown to the floor where he received a vicious kick to the stomach that doubled him up and finished knocking the wind out of him the collisions with the wall had left behind. Despite his efforts to smother it a low groan managed to escape as he lay there panting for breath, which brought a round of rough laughs from his captors.

"See there boys, told ya without that shiny uniform he's just like everybody else as far as pain and the feelin of it, Commodore Pirate Hunter or not." One of them said and another round of laughter broke out.

"Belay that ya scurvy!" The gruff voice of the First Mate called out from the doorway, "Cap'n don't want 'em dead yet, just softened up a bit. Now get yer worthless hides back on deck."

The men grumbled as they each gave him a parting kick and a few choice curses before leaving him there on the floor.

When he was sure they were gone he did his best, despite the pain, to move himself into a position on his other side so as to face the room and examine his surroundings, after all his first priority must be to at least try to come up with a plan for escape. He already knew he was on a ship, too many years spent on one or another to miss that. But which one?

The last he remembered he had spent a rare evening with Gillette and Groves over a mug or two, or maybe a bit more, of ale, about midnight had finally bid them a rather unsober goodbye and left alone for home. He remembered on the way to meet Andrew and Theo at the tavern, perusing out of habit more than anything, the ships that had been in the harbor on his way to the tavern and could not now remember any of them standing out in any way as anything but Royal Navy or ordinary merchant ships in Port Royal on legitimate business. But someone had come up behind him and had thumped him on the head. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was being dragged off towards the back of the tavern. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious, so although he could tell by the feel of the ship beneath him they were anchored somewhere it could literally be anywhere. He glanced up to see light streaming through the window and guessed it was probably past noon, but was it just the night before he had been abducted or had it been days? He gave a frustrated grunt and a frustrated jerk at the bonds around his wrists and immediately wished he hadn't as a sharp pain radiated through his back and shoulder. He decided to just lie there and think about an escape plan.

Unfortunately his abductors had other plans. They entered the room and he knew from what one of them was carrying this was not going to be pleasant. Two of them pinned his legs down, two of them pinned his shoulders down, and despite his struggles against them the remaining one was able to fasten an iron collar around his neck. A chain was fastened to this and then he was roughly dragged to his feet and informed the Cap'n wanted to see him. After a few more punches to his back and sides and just barely able to keep his legs under him he was led by the chain from the room and out on deck. He did his best to look around to see if he could tell where they might be but the violent jerking on the collar and the men pushing and tripping him forced him to focus on staying upright.

He was shoved forward through a door so hard into what had to be the Captain's cabin he wound up on his knees, barely keeping himself from smashing face first into the floor. James looked up to see a large ornate desk in front of him and someone who could only be the Captain smiling at him over said desk.

"Commodore Norrington, so glad you could join me." The man said, then poured what appeared to be brandy into a glass and asked cordially as he held it up, "Drink? You must be very thirsty."

James assumed his best stiff stuffy Commodore-ly tone and bearing as he replied with fire shooting from glaring green eyes, "I'd sooner drink seawater."

"I think you may change your mind before it's all over Commodore." The man said as he drank from the glass he held in front of him.

"Not likely." James replied with the same tone and glare.

"Well we will see about that." The man replied with a smile. "Perhaps we should start off on the right foot so to speak. I shall tell you what my intentions are here and we can go from there. How would that be?"

James didn't dignify the question with an answer; instead he continued to glare at the man.

"My intentions are quite simple really." He said mildly, a smile on his face. Then suddenly his tone and expression turned to one of pure hate, "I intend to break you Commodore. I intend for you to suffer unmercifully, to beg me for the release of death." Then once again just as quickly the smile returned as he looked at James, "Does that scare you Commodore? I assure you it should."

"You're mad." James replied.

The man shoved his chair back and leaned over the desk, a malevolent look on his face, "You hung both my sons Commodore, I will make you pay for that, I will have my vengeance."

"Vengeance is mine sayeth the Lord." James quoted.

Before James had a chance to react the man was around the desk and had kicked him in the chest so hard it knocked him over backwards. As the back of James' head smacked the floor and he saw stars he considered the fact that particular statement might not have been the smartest thing he had ever said, especially when dealing with someone that was clearly mad as a sweep. He did his best to protect what body parts he could as the man continued to kick him viciously for several minutes. When the man had apparently tired himself out and the assailment stopped James tried to take a breath and was met with searing pain in the vicinity of his lungs. '_More than likely a broken rib or two if not worse_' he thought to himself with a grimace. He made up his mind right then and there regardless of the cost he must find a way to escape. Just about anything would be better than dying at the hands of this madman.

The Captain called in several of the ruffians that had 'escorted' him into the cabin to 'escort' him out. He was taken to the brig and thrown into a cell. As he lay face down and heard the door shut and the key turned in the lock he almost allowed himself to wallow in the despair that was threatening to take over him. He mentally censured himself. As long as he could draw a breath there was a chance for escape he told himself, although it took a bit more than that to even pretend it was true.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	2. Chapter 2

Norrington Torture Chapter 2

Norrington Torture

Chapter 2

He was awakened by hands grabbing him and roughly flipping him over on his back. His eyes watered and he was unable to keep the groan from escaping as pain radiated through out his body. He was jerked by the hair into a sitting position and one of the men moved behind him, shoved a knee against his spine and pulled his head back until it was at such an angle against the iron collar James was sure his neck was about to snap. His nose was pinched shut and when he opened his mouth to gasp for air one of the men dumped a large amount of what James realized a second later was sea water down his throat. He choked and sputtered and tried to spit it back out as the men laughed and one of them said, "Cap'n said you requested this." Their laughter echoed in his ears as they left him lying there gagging and retching.

When the vomiting finally ceased James fought to get his thoughts under control. It would not help in his quest to escape if he let himself surrender to fear or panic. He closed his eyes and concentrated on making himself take deep even breaths although that brought about more pain shooting through his chest and back. He had to think and he had to think clearly and wasn't at all sure how or if he was going to be able to do that. In a fit of frustration and anger he gave a jerk against the bonds around his wrists and along with the pain thought he felt some give. He tried it again and could indeed feel a loosening in the rope. He continued to tug, and almost cried out in joy when his hands finally came free. He pulled the remains of the rope off and rubbing his raw bleeding wrists sent a prayer of thanks to the powers that be for this small favor. He slowly moved himself to sit against the wall of the cell, pulling the chain around his neck out of the way as he did. He sat there idly fiddling with the chain when an inkling of an idea began to form. He had no idea if it would work, if he even had the strength left to pull it off, but at least it was something encouraging to occupy his mind.

After what had to have been several hours he heard approaching footsteps and prepared himself to enact the plan he had come up with. He looked Heavenward and silently mouthed a plea for at least a little more luck to be sent his way and then stretched out on the floor, his back to the wall. As he dared a peek through barely opened eyes he saw, at least for the time, luck continued to bless him, there was only one man coming toward his cell.

The man entered the cell and set down the tray on which he was carrying a couple of ships biscuits and a half filled cup of water, walked over to him and crouched down in front of him. James quickly brought his hands out from behind him, grabbed the chain and wrapped it around the mans neck and pulled with all his remaining strength. The man was caught totally by surprise and as luck continued to be on his side, as well as the determination to continue to be counted among the living, James was able to hold on long enough to send the man into unconsciousness. He shoved the man aside and slumped back against the wall to give himself a chance to catch his breath before making his way out of the cell.

"_Well James_," he said to himself as he struggled to his feet and stood there propped against the wall trying to keep his balance, "_it's now or never_."

He shakily exited the cell, not able to straighten all the way to his full height due to the pain in his chest and sides, and over to the bottom of the companionway where he stood for a few moments listening to the sounds filtering down from above him. He slowly started up the stairs, one step at a time. He stopped, trying to quiet his breathing and not daring to move a muscle when a couple of the crew paused at the head of the companionway to hold a conversation. James could see them clearly and knew if they cast the slightest glance down the stairs he would be in full view. He closed his eyes and once again sent a plea out to who ever might be listening that his luck might be allowed to hold a bit longer and he would not be discovered. He heard the men move on and gave a silent thanks before once again heading up the stairs.

When he reached the next deck he had to look twice to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. There piled against one of the walls were all manner of knives, swords, cutlasses, and pistols. James made his way over to examine his find. On closer inspection he could see most were cast offs, the blades on most deeply gouged or broken, the pistols having broken firing mechanisms or cracked barrels or parts missing making most of them unusable. He sorted through the pile to see if he could find anything of use, he would feel a lot better if he were armed. He managed to find a sword with a mostly intact blade and a knife in similar condition, and decided they would have to do. He slid the knife into his waistband and kept the sword in his hand and headed once again back to the stairs. He reached the main deck and poked his head up just enough to peruse the area around him. The only crew that were visible were about a dozen or so gathered together at the bow. It only took a moment for James to realize they were intently involved in either playing or watching some manner of gambling going on. He quietly crept out of the shelter of the companionway and slipped around to a spot between some casks and assorted crates where he would be out of sight of any of the crew that might take a notion to look that way. As he crouched there by the rail he raised his head enough to look at the surrounding water and had to send thanks once again for they were anchored in a bay with what appeared to be a busy little town nestled around it. That no doubt accounted for the lack of crew aboard, most probably in the taverns ashore. Now all he had to do was figure out how to get off the ship and into that town. He knew the distance was too great for him to attempt to swim in the physical condition he was in. He would somehow have to lower a boat and hope he remained undetected as he made his way from the ship to shore exposed the whole way.

He wished now he had taken the time to switch clothing with the man in the cell, he would have been a bit less noticeable than his present condition of having only a thoroughly blood stained and torn pair of breeches on.

He snorted a bit to himself, "_If wishes were horses James_." He leaned forward and peered around the barrels to make sure no one was looking his way, which at least right now they weren't. He headed for the dinghy near the side of the ship a short distance away and wedged himself between it and the rail expecting at any moment to hear an alarm raised as he was spotted, but none came.

"So far so good." He mumbled to himself as he mentally worked out the next phase of his plan. He noticed the dinghy he intended to commandeer had not been released from the davits so that would make it easier. His smile had no trace of humor as he thought to himself, "_All I have to do is raise it far enough to clear the rail and lower it into the water below_." He took a deep pain filled breath and grabbed a hold of the rope that would raise the boat and pulled. Although his strength was at an ebb he managed to raise the dinghy far enough to clear the rail. The next step would be the most dangerous as he saw no way to shove the dinghy out over the rail without standing up and placing himself in plain sight to any that happened to look his way. He closed his eyes, took another deep breath filled with pain, opened his eyes and got to his feet. He didn't dare look over his shoulder at the group of men still gathered at the bow, feeling that might jinx him somehow. He pulled together all his remaining strength and gave the boat a shove. It moved about half way to clearing the rail. James slumped against the side of the dinghy and smothered a moan, after coming this close he was not going to be able to make it work. But then the weight of his body against the side of the dinghy succeeded in pushing it the rest of the way over the rail. If he hadn't been in such a perilous situation, and had been any manner of a dancing man, he would have gladly done a little jig around the deck just then. He dared a glance back over his shoulder at the group, luckily he had still not drawn their attention. As quickly as he could manage he climbed into the dinghy, lying flat in the bottom and working the ropes began to lower himself into the water, praying the entire time that his luck would hold, which after a manner it did. As the boat met the water James unfastened it from the ropes tethering it to the ship and looked around for the oars to continue his escape.

James was not normally a cursing man, in fact he could probably count on one hand the times in his life that he had uttered more than a mild curse over something. But under rare and unusual circumstances he could let out a string of epitaphs so vile and desolute it would make a seasoned deck hand blanch. This was one of those occasions. For in his haste to escape he had not thought to check the equipment of his commandeered dinghy, and low and behold his mode of escape contained not a single oar.

To Be Continued

Comments are Welcome

4


	3. Chapter 3

Norrington Torture Chapter 3

Norrington Torture

Chapter 3

James looked towards the shore, then dispiritedly to himself, "_Well James, swim it is_." knowing full well there was no way he would be able to make it more than a few yards away from the ship before his strength would give out and he drowned, then made up his mind that death by drowning was preferable to the death he would meet if he stayed here. He was just about to jump into the water when the loop from a rope thrown from above encircled him and was pulled tight trapping his arms against his side. He was dragged up the side of the ship, grabbed by several sets of hands and thrown roughly to the deck.

"Tiring of our hospitality all ready Commodore?" The Captain said sarcastically, then turning to his first mate said, "I think the Commodore needs a little demonstration of what happens to those who try to escape. Go get the cat."

The first mate headed off as the Captain gave orders for James to be tied to the mast. Several of the crew dragged him over and tied his hands in front of him then ran the rope through a pulley and tightened it until James was face first against the mast, his arms stretched above his head, his feet only just touching the ground. The bile rose in his throat as fear threatened to take over. As a midshipman James had the unfortunate experience once of being caned after letting a few of his fellow midshipman talk him into a night of drinking that had caused him to miss muster the next morning. He had made up his mind after that painfully embarrassing experience that if he were to acquire the position in the Royal Navy he had his heart set on that duty would come first in his life and had done an outstanding job of following through with that ideal. He had however during his career with the Navy seen men flogged, even a few times had to issue that order himself, and knew flogging was much worse than the caning he had received. He closed his eyes and steeled himself for the pain as he heard the cat being shaken out behind him in preparation for the flogging.

Tears welled up in his eyes and he gave an involuntary shudder as the first lash followed closely by the second hit low on his back. By the tenth stroke from the cat the tears were falling freely from eyes clenched tightly shut, by the twentieth he had almost bitten through his bottom lip and could feel the blood running not only down his chin but his back as well. He barely registered the voice speaking close to his ear, "Beg me to stop Pirate Hunter."

James opened eyes that were barely able to focus they were so glazed over with pain and looked at the man leaned over his shoulder. In a barely audible voice James fought hard to keep from sounding tremulous, "I'd rather drink seawater."

The Captain jerked back as if James had slapped him. He stalked off shouting to the man wielding the whip, "Lash him till he passes out and then give him twenty more."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack swaggered into the Alabaster Maid followed closely by AnnaMaria and Mr. Gibbs. He spotted a table in the corner and with a happy 'Oh' and wave of his arms swayed towards it smiling and nodding and fluttering his hands about as he passed the patrons who recognized him and shouted loud drunken greetings of various intents at him, some being friendly some sounding a bit unfriendly, although the unfriendly ones were quickly hushed at the glare the speakers of such received from AnnaMaria.

They took their places at the table and Jack kicked back in his chair, put his feet up on the unoccupied chair next to him and crossed his ankles. Within a few minutes a barmaid sashayed over with several bottles of rum and three mugs. Leaning over in front of Jack much more than was necessary to serve the liquor and in the doing giving Jack a marvelous view down the bodice of her dress she said seductively. "Be wanting anything else Captain?"

Jack gave her a leering smile, a flutter of fingers, dropped a few coins down said bodice and replied, "Maybe a bit later luv."

He watched appreciatively as she walked away, hips moving invitingly from side to side. His attention was rudely brought back to his present company as AnnaMaria kicked his chair, gave him a dirty look, stuck a finger in his face and said, "Our business here don't include none o that."

Jack looked at the threatening finger, leaned back away from it, gave her an apologetic smile hoping that would appease her and forestall, at least for a little while, the slap her expression said she was seriously contemplating carrying through with. Evidently it worked, she slowly lowered her hand and Jack wasted no time pouring the rum and passing it around. In an effort to direct the conversation in a different direction he looked around the room as he said, "Seems our man is late in makin his appearance."

"He better be showin up soon." AnnaMaria said with irritation as she cast a glare around the tavern.

Gibbs finished his mug and poured another before entering the conversation, "Ya know old Richards Anna, he'll show, just has ta sample the rum in a couple dozen places afore he does."

"I don't know why ya insist on usin that worthless piece of jetsam." AnnaMaria snapped at Jack.

"He's a good man AnnaMaria, a bit of a drunkard tis true, but we all have our faults now don't we. He gives a fair price and's honest as they come. No need for recountin of coin when ya deal with 'em." Jack answered with a flourish of his hands.

AnnaMaria huffed in disgust and turned her attention to the mug sitting in front of her, "Still not likin it a bit."

"Ah dear AnnaMaria, I would die a happy man if only I could please you." Jack said a touch sarcastically.

AnnaMaria glared at him and said, "Give me the ship you owe me, that would please me."

"I've tried luv, ya always seem ta find something wrong wif 'em." Jack said with a pout.

"What you've tried givin me ain' worth scupperin or have been wallowin scows barely able ta float." AnnaMaria answered vehemently as she leaned towards Jack and raised her hand threateningly.

Jack almost tipped over backwards in his chair trying to get out of range of that hand, although he returned her look with one of his own every bit as glaring.

Joshamee cringed a little as he watched the two of them, expecting any second for AnnaMaria's hand to be connecting with Jack's face. He looked away for a moment, really not wanting to see it when it happened. His gaze went towards the door and with a loud cheerful tone he hoped would halt the hostilities between the two he said, "Ah, here's old Richards now."

AnnaMaria turned the threatening hand into a threatening finger, jabbed Jack in the chest with it several times and said, "You owe me a ship."

Jack grimaced at her and said, "I think you've made that unsinkingly clear."

To Be Continued

Comments are Welcome

5


	4. Chapter 4

Norrington Torture Chapter 4

Norrington Torture

Chapter 4

Richards looked around the tavern drunkenly and finally spotting Jack in the corner made his way unsteadily towards them. As he arrived at the table and sat down almost missing the chair but catching himself just in time AnnaMaria glared at him, "Bout time ya got here."

Richards was either too drunk to care or had forgotten about AnnaMaria's reputation as he smiled a crooked smile and gave her a sloppy wink said, "Sorry, it was rather rude of me to keep such a fine looking woman such as yourself waiting now wasn't it."

Jack and Joshamee both sputtered and choked a bit on their rum and gave him an _oh you did it now_ look. Jack hurriedly sat forward, placed his hand over the hand AnnaMaria was just raising from the table to slap Richards with. He patted the hand and said in a low tone, "Need ta be waitin fer that till the accords been struck if ya don't mind." AnnaMaria snorted in disgust but Jack did feel her relax. He let go of said hand and with a glittering smile and a flop of hands towards Richards said, "Now shall we get down to business?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm feelin here ya coulda just slapped him stead of a full fledged punch AnnaMaria." Jack said with a grimace as they walked back towards the Pearl, "Probly never do business with us again."

AnnaMaria spat on the ground and said, "Good riddance."

"Cap'n's right Anna, a slap woulda done." Mr. Gibbs interjected.

She whirled on the both of them and spat out, "If a slap woulda done then a slap's what he woulda got."

"Just cause he happened ta accidentally like touch yer leg's no reason to lay him out cold Anna." Joshamee said chidingly.

"Weren't no accident and it wasn't me leg he touched." AnnaMaria answered with hostility.

"Well at least ya waited till after he paid us afore ya thumped 'im." Jack said.

AnnaMaria glared at him as she let out what could only be classified as a threatening growl.

As they arrived at the Pearl Jack looked back in the direction they had just come, "Seein as he won't be takin possession of the goods hisself, as he's more n likely still lyin unconscious back on the tavern floor we'll have ta be deliverin them to him. Mr. Gibbs have some of the men get some carts and see to that deliverin if you please."

"Aye Cap'n." Mr Gibbs said and went off to do just that.

Jack and AnnaMaria boarded the Pearl and Jack called the crew together to split the money that had been received for the goods. When that was done he went to his cabin and sat down at his desk, pulled a half empty bottle of rum from under said desk and began to peruse the map laying there as he drank, a nagging feeling tickling the back of his mind that there was someplace he should be going.

A little later Mr. Gibbs knocked and came in to report the goods had been delivered. Jack handed over Joshamee's part of the gains for the goods as well as the crewmembers that had helped deliver them.

"So what now Cap'n? Got somewhere else in mind we'd be off to?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

Jack continued to stare at the map for a few moments before answering. He leaned forward and placed his finger on the map and almost as if some force was guiding him he traced a course. "That'd be our bearings Mr. Gibbs." He said, the words almost coming out of their own accord.

"Aye Cap'n." Mr. Gibbs answered as he gave him a strange look and exited to set the Pearl on the course Jack had traced on the map. As he came back on deck AnnaMaria was standing there waiting on him.

"So is he in there sulkin over the loss of that worthless Richards?"

"He'd not be sulkin Anna, but somethins goin on with him." Gibbs answered, shooting a look at Jack's cabin over his shoulder as he made his way to the wheel.

AnnaMaria followed him, "What do ya mean?"

Gibbs shrugged as he took the wheel from Cotton and Cotton's parrot, "Don't know for sure, just seems something has him a bit vexed is all."

AnnaMaria snorted in return and headed off snipping and snapping at any of the crew that happened to be unfortunate enough to be in her path as she did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sat in his cabin after Mr. Gibbs had left and continued to drink his rum and stare at the map, the feeling still registering in the back of his mind almost as if he were needed somewhere. Jack settled back in his chair, propped his feet on his desk and looked at the ceiling. He cradled his rum in his lap and thought. Jack had always been a believer in intuition. If someone or something were drawing him on the course he had given Gibbs then until it proved to be nothing that is the course they would follow. "_After all_," he thought to himself, "_it wouldn't be the strangest thing he'd ever done in his life._"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James lay on the deck oblivious to everything around him. He didn't show the slightest sign he was even still among the living despite the kicks he received when any member of the crew happened to pass close enough to administer said kicks, just laid there curled up in a ball.

"Think he's dead?" one of the crew asked as the First Mate stood there staring down at him. He bent over and placed a couple of fingers on James' neck, straightened back up and said, "He's still alive, fer now anyway. He's got grit, gotta give 'em that. Don't believe I've ever seen anyone take the stripes he did and live." After a pause in which he looked at the Captain's cabin and then back at James he said, "Take 'em down to the brig and clean 'em up the best ya can. Have Harvey take a look and see if there's anything he can do for 'em. He'll have ta do at present seein as we don't have a proper doctor aboard."

"Aye, old Harvey be pretty good at what he does. Healed me right good from that cutlass wound when we took that little Spanish sloop awhile back." The crew member said as he nodded in agreement, he added almost as an afterthought, "Think this 'ill upset the Cap'n? Us tryin ta keep 'em alive and all?"

"Captain's drunk and likely ta stay that way for awhile by the looks of it. Probably forget all about 'em by the time he sobers up." The First Mate answered. "Now go on and do what I told ya."

To Be Continued

Comments are Welcome

4


	5. Chapter 5

Norrington Torture Chapter 5

Norrington Torture

Chapter 5

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called as he stepped out on deck.

"Aye Cap'n?" Joshamee replied.

"I'm thinkin we should be movin with a bit more celerity if ya get me meanin." Jack answered as he peered up at the Pearl's sails.

Joshamee looked at him blankly for a moment, "I'm not sure I _am_ gettin yer meaning. Celery?"

Jack looked at Joshamee curiously and said, "What? Who said that? Are you trying to change the subject to vegetables Mr. Gibbs?"

"I thought that's what you just said to me." Gibbs replied a bit confused.

"I did no such thing!" Jack replied rocking back on his heels and fluttering his hands in front of him, "I fail to see the reason you'd be wantin ta talk about vegetables at a time like this Mr. Gibbs, nor how you'd come upon the reasoning that _I_ would want to talk about vegetables, not very appropriate if ya get me meaning seein as we're on deck engaged in the business of sailin me ship, and not in the galley engaged in the business of eatin as it were, much more appropriate ta be talkin bout it there Mr. Gibbs, that is if indeed we had vegetables in the galley ta be talking about, which we haven't had for some time and don't look to have for some time." Then peering at Mr. Gibbs suspiciously he asked, "Are you trying to get my mind on carrots again?" Jack said remembering a quite in depth discussion, or at least thought he remembered said discussion he and Mr. Gibbs had engaged in about that very vegetable in a tavern in Tortuga not too long ago.

Jack stood there as if in deep thought while Mr. Gibbs stared at him. After a few moments he smiled a glittering smile, flopped his hands about and let out a little pleased, "Oh! Aye! Cel-er-ity Mr. Gibbs, French word, means promptitude, with all dispatch……haste in other words." He looked at Joshamee and said, "Mr. Gibbs."

"Cap'n?"

"Why are you still here? I think I made myself very clear." then making shooing motions at Gibbs, "Off with ya now, chop chop, celerity Mr. Gibbs, that's the word!" He looked once again at the sails and then back at Mr. Gibbs, turned on his heels and walked off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Rush! My cabin now!" The Captain shouted out his cabin door, his voice still showing the effects of the almost two week long drunk he was just coming off of.

The First Mate turned and headed for said cabin, the door was open and he didn't bother to knock, "Cap'n?"

"Where's that bloody Navy cur? He's not died has he?"

"No Cap'n, he's in the brig."

"Drag 'em up here now Mr. Rush, I've not finished with 'em yet."

Mr. Rush hesitated a moment, almost wishing he had lied and said the man was dead. He had visited him in the brig almost every day over the past week and a half, to check on his condition, and although the man had started to heal from his wounds there was something missing. He hadn't seen the fire in those green eyes that he had before. He knew from past experience with other prisoners they had taken and the Captain had treated in a similar manner that look, or lack of, meant the man was probably close to breaking. When the Captain saw that it would only bode ill for the man. He let out an almost inaudible sigh as he turned to do the Captain's bidding.

He called a couple of the crew and took them below to the brig. He stood there for several minutes looking at the man as he lay there fitfully sleeping, curled up on his side.

"Damnation." He mumbled to himself before giving the order, "Drag him out o there and to the Cap'n boys."

James hissed in pain, his whole body on fire as they jerked him up off the deck. They had to support most of his weight as he was unable to stay upright on his own. His head lolled forward on his chest, and even though he was barely conscious he fought against the overwhelming feeling to pass out. They dragged him up the stairs, his knees banging against almost every step, and across the deck to the Captain's cabin where they dropped him in the middle of the floor.

"Chain 'em over in the corner." The Captain snarled as he eyed the wreck of what had once been a proud, arrogant Naval bastard.

The crewmen did as they were told and left. The Captain walked over to deliver a kick that brought only a minimal response from James, just a little groan and a slight jerk.

"Who's been tendin to him and by whos orders?" the Captain said as he whirled around to face Mr. Rush.

As he answered he hoped the lie didn't show in his eyes, "Yer orders Cap'n. Ya told me ta have Harve take a look at 'em five 'r six days ago."

The Captain peered at his First Mate, trying to remember the past couple of weeks and if he did indeed give that order, and not being able to remember anything let it drop. "Yer dismissed Mr. Rush." He said as he turned once again towards James.

He walked over and crouched in front of the man slumped against the wall.

"Ready ta beg yet Navy?" he asked as he poked James in the chest. James heard the words, raised his head from the wall a few inches, looked at the man with eyes he was barely able to crack open and with all the strength he had forced out in an almost inaudible whisper, "I'd rather drink seawater."

The Captain punched him in the jaw rocking James' head solidly against the wall behind him, and was just about to deliver another when there was a knock on the door and Mr. Rush poked his head in and said, "Ship off ta larboard headed this way Cap'n, looks ta be the Pearl."

"The Pearl ya say. Well, been some time since I've had the company of the entertainin Captain Jack Sparrow. Lie to, we'll wait here for 'em ta come abreast." The Captain said as he headed for the deck.

"Aye Cap'n" Mr. Rush said as he followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sail Ho!" came the cry from above. Jack stepped to the rail and pulled his telescope out, opened it and looked off in the direction the man was pointing. "Bugger." Jack said as he dropped the telescope from his eye.

"Cap'n?" Mr. Gibbs said from along side him at the rail.

"Looks ta be Randalls Mr. Gibbs, not a pleasant thought runnin inta him out here." Jack answered with a sour face.

"Ah, the card game." Mr. Gibbs said knowingly.

"Aye, the card game." Jack said with a pout.

"Mayhaps he's forgotten that it didn't go well for him and ya walked off with quite a bit of his shiny." Gibbs said trying to sound optimistic. "May have even forgot he was pretty sure you'd been cheating 'em, just hadn't figured out how afore ya so fortuitously made yer exit."

"I highly doubt it." Jack answered. As he stood there thinking and watching them draw closer to the other ship he realized that nagging feeling of needing to be somewhere was stronger, as if Randalls' ship was the destination he had been drawn towards.

He looked skyward and said, "Ya surely wouldn't play such a dirty trick on me as to meetin the likes of Randalls when me pockets 'r full of shiny now would ya?"

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	6. Chapter 6

Norrington Torture Chapter 6

Norrington Torture

Chapter 6

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Captain Randalls called out as the two ships positioned themselves along side of each other.

"Ah, Captain Randalls it's been too long." Jack said with a forced glittery smile and gesticulating his arms about.

"At least long enough for you to have spent the swag ya acquired from me the last time we met." Randalls said sarcastically.

Jack gave him a lopsided half smile, a shrug, and a flutter of fingers, "Oh aye, that."

"But I've forgiven ya for that Jack Sparrow."

"You have?" Jack said a bit taken aback.

"Your leaving me there without funds so to speak caused me to delay my departure and I had news of an even greater prize come my way which I was in fact able to acquire without much trouble." Randalls said with an ominous smile.

"Oh, well your welcome." Jack replied flippantly.

Randalls stared at him for a moment or two, "Come aboard and I'll give you my thanks over dinner." Jack started to protest but Randalls held his hand up and said in a tone that allowed no refusal, "Now I'll not take no for an answer, bring another member of your crew with you too if you want. I assure you it will be worth it, I have one of the best cooks to be found anywhere. It will be well worth your time."

Jack's mind was searching for some way of turning the man down, he was loath to board the man's ship but he knew Randalls well enough that any excuse he could come up with at present presented the risk that the man would take insult and start blowing holes in his Pearl. The man had a tendency to be quite barmy at times, and not in even a little bit of a good way. Besides that there was that feeling in the back of his mind that wasn't giving him much of a choice in the matter, it was almost shouting to him he needed to board the man's ship.

Jack planted a wide shiny smile on his face, fluttered his hands about and said, "Very well mate, give me a few moments and I shall be right over." Jack turned from the rail and headed back for his cabin, a grimace taking the place of the smile.

AnnaMaria met him half way to his cabin and fell into step beside him, "You're as daft as he is for agreein ta go over there. The man's as likely ta slit yer throat as feed ya."

Jack gave her a smile that he tried very hard not to look like a grimace at the truth of her statement, and said, "That's why you are going to accompany me, you can watch my back."

AnnaMaria grabbed him by the arm, jerked him around to face her, glared at him and said, "What?"

Jack gave her a puppy dog look and said, "Please?"

She stared at him, huffed and let out a string of curses that would have made old Lucifer himself blush, but she did let go of him and with a final glare and a hard poke in his chest as she walked off muttered, "Yer gonna wind up gettin both our throats sliced."

As she walked away Jack rocked back on his heels, fluttered his hands around at her retreating back, and said in a semi loud voice, but not so loud she would actually hear him and turn around and come back, "Seems ta me ya might be havin a bit more acceptation, belief, and faith in yer Captain than you are presently showin!"

As he watched AnnaMaria disappear down the companionway he turned and called out, "Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye Cap'n." Mr. Gibbs replied from just a short distance behind him.

Jack whirled around with a surprised expression and stared at him for a moment before speaking, "Mr. Gibbs, it seems AnnaMaria," Jack gave a grimace as he said her name, "and I are to be _dinner guests_ of Captain Randalls." Jack looked at Gibbs to be sure he understood the grave nature of his statement.

"Aye Cap'n." Mr. Gibbs replied with a nod, not looking anywhere near as grave as Jack would have liked.

"You do understand what that means do you not Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye Cap'n, means you and Anna'll be eatin aboard the Raven stead o the Pearl, I'll tell cook not ta expect ya." Mr. Gibbs answered.

Jack made a face and said, "It means much more than that Mr. Gibbs! It means we could possibly return dead, as in not displaying any manner of a living breathing state Mr. Gibbs."

"Then if I may ask Cap'n, why are you going? Why not just head the Pearl the other way? We'd have no trouble atoll out distancin that bucket o his."

"Because I'm havin a feelin here Mr. Gibbs." Jack said as he looked off at nothing.

"Don't seem wise ta be followin a feelin if it could wind up gettin yer throat cut." Mr. Gibbs answered as he looked at Jack with a puzzled expression.

"Aye Mr. Gibbs, but none the less that is what I…..and AnnaMaria are in fact goin to do…..although I'm doubtin she's havin the same feelin I am feelin, although I haven't really asked nor discussed it with her…….no I'm sure it's my feelin and mine alone that would be felt here and would be bein followed by both meself and AnnaMaria as it were. Yep I'm pretty sure of it, the followin of the feelin and the lack of the feelin of the feelin by AnnaMaria and therefore the lack her followin the feelin that she is in fact not feelin and only followin because I am feelin it…and therefore followin. Savvy?"

Mr. Gibbs just stood there with a bit of a confused look on his face, unable to answer, still trying to digest what Jack had just said.

Jack continued, "There is one more thing Mr. Gibbs."

Mr. Gibbs shook his head a bit to clear it and asked hesitantly, "And what'd that be Cap'n?" hoping Jack wasn't about to launch into another incomprehensible speech. Mr. Gibbs had been with Jack for a long time, probably knew him better than anybody, except maybe for Anna, but the man still managed to throw him off at times like these.

"If we fail to return, or one or both of us as it were happens to return in the aforementioned unliving state, I want you to blow him and his bloody ship out of the water. When yer done I don't want so much as a toothpick floating about."

"You have my word on it Jack." Gibbs answered.

To Be Continued

Comments are Welcome

4


	7. Chapter 7

Norrington Torture Chapter 7

Norrington Torture

Chapter 7

Jack and AnnaMaria swung across and were met by Captain Randalls, "Welcome aboard the Raven Captain Sparrow. And you've brought AnnaMaria with you." He said as he looked AnnaMaria up and down and received a glare that could melt iron in return. "Maybe we can get better acquainted this time as you and your Captain made such an abrupt exit the last time we met." He said in a very suggestive tone.

Jack hurriedly stepped between AnnaMaria and Captain Randalls, "I believe you said something about a wonderful cook and food?" Jack said with a distracting flutter of his hands in Randalls face and a warning glare back over his shoulder at AnnaMaria.

"By the stars your right, we can talk in my cabin while we wait." Randalls said as he motioned towards their destination and then took the lead towards said cabin.

Randalls opened the door and allowed the two to enter before him. Jack peered in, his footsteps hesitant, almost like he was being shown into a jail cell rather than the Captain's cabin. The room was rather dark, the shades over the windows closed securely and not allowing so much as a glimmer of light in. Candles had been lit and set around on several of the tables but their light seemed loath to travel farther than the edge of those tables leaving the rest of the room in an almost impenetrable gloom. AnnaMaria finally huffed and gave him a bit of a shove into the room. He gave her a 'look' over his shoulder, and she gave him a 'look' in return, but before there was a chance for escalation between the two Captain Randalls motioned towards one of the tables, "Have a seat, I'll get us some rum."

Jack and AnnaMaria found seats opposite each other and continued the silent staring match, Jack not being able to keep from making a few faces as he stared at AnnaMaria. Randalls went to one of the cupboards and withdrew a bottle and some glasses and returned to the table. As he poured he spoke, "So Captain Sparrow, what brings you out in these waters? This isn't a normal route for merchant ships ta be taking, less ya know something I don't." Randalls said as he sat down at the table and looked at Jack with curiosity, "Unless you know something I don't."

Jack picked up the glass of rum and answered as he raised it to his lips, "Nothin like that mate I assure you." He took a drink and lowered the glass a little as he continued flopping the hand not holding the rum about as he spoke, "Just out sallyin about with no real want nor need at present. I'm sure we'll be headed somewhere specifical afore long once we make up our minds where that specifical place might be."

Randalls expression changed to one that included a little sly smile as he asked, "So you've just come off a fine prize or two?"

Jack straightened in his seat and in a bit higher tone than he had intended said, "No we haven't. Not had a decent prize in a dog's age." Jack said trying to look convincing.

Randalls continued his sly look as he slowly raised his own glass of rum to his lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James cracked his eyes open and immediately shut them against the light, as dim as it was, that sent piercing daggers into a head that was already pounding like there was a tympanum inside doing its best to crack his skull open and get out. His body was in agony, and confusion clouded his mind. By the alternating waves of heat, then bone shaking chills that were radiating through him he was pretty sure he had a raging fever. And he must be hallucinating too because for the last few minutes he thought he was hearing that scoundrel Sparrow's voice in his head. He shifted a little trying to find a bit of comfort that continued to evade him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack looked around the darkened room as he heard the faint sounds of rustling and what might have been the soft clink of a chain from somewhere to his left. He glanced over at AnnaMaria and could tell she had heard it too.

Neither one of them could make out more than vague shadows in the recesses of the cabin as their eyes scanned around the area.

Jack's first thought was rats, although his second thought was what rats would be doing with chains. His third thought was a bit strange even for him; Randalls surly wouldn't have rats chained up in his cabin would he? Jack mulled this over in his mind, he was no lover of rats, and kept an excess of predatory felines on the Pearl just for that reason although sometimes they were as irritating if not more so than the rats, especially when they took a fancy to his bunk and refused to move no matter how many times he called "Here kitty, kitty, kitty, got a nice fish head for ya." Or they decided his dresser drawers, which had been left open through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable set of circumstances that had absolutely nothing to do with him, was the perfect place to spawn their litters. Or he entered his cabin to find they were playing spin the bottle with what had been a full or at least almost full bottle of rum he had left on his desk for a few minutes and had every intention of returning and turning into an empty bottle of rum. Unfortunately this had been taken care of by the cats and not in a fortuitous way for any of them, except for the tabby, who Jack held the suspicion was the instigator of this particular game. The tabby had grown to have a liking for his rum that rivaled his own it seemed. Jack still marveled how a cat could sway that much and still stay on all fours, of course this always brought the following thought that maybe that was what people said about him, but speaking of two legs of course. All of these various scenarios always wound up the same, him trying to shoo the cats out of his cabin, them puffing up twice their size and hissing and spitting at him, and him getting viciously scratched for his trouble, unless of course it was the tabby he was dealing with who was usually too drunk to raise a paw against him and more often than not wound up curled in his lap if he happened to go to his desk or snuggled up on his pillow next to his head if he happened to go to his bed. He would have to remember to mention to Mr. Gibbs that maybe it was time to thin out the feline population on his Pearl, excluding the tabby of course.

AnnaMaria gave him a kick in the shin seeing the far away look in her Captain's eyes and knowing he had drifted off with his thoughts.

He snapped back to reality with a glare at AnnaMaria, who gave him a snarky smile in return, she was the only one he knew, other than that stuffy Commodore Norrington, that had mastered that particular expression so well.

He glared at her for a moment more before addressing their host, "Ya haven't got rats chained in yer corners have ya Captain Randalls?"

"Rats?" Randalls asked with puzzlement that changed a moment later to a very ugly smile, "No not rats in the plural sense Captain, just one big rat."

It was Jack's turn to look puzzled, "I'm not sure I'm understandin ya here mate."

"Perhaps you would like to see for yourself?" Randalls answered that smile still on his face.

"Don't go to no trouble on my account Captain, not really partial ta rats… nor monkeys for that matter. And if it's a really big one I'm thinkin I'd be just as well not ta be viewin it if ya get my meaning here." Jack said as he grimaced.

"Oh you might well be interested in this particular rat Captain." Randalls said as he walked over to the windows and pulled the shades open letting the afternoon light flood the room.

Jack and AnnaMaria looked around the room that had suddenly been bathed in light. It took a moment for them to focus on the huddled shape in the corner. "That's not a rat Randalls," Jack said almost in a whisper, then as the huddled shape slowly raised his head a little and looked towards them and Jack caught the glint of green eyes peering out from a horrendously abused face Jack continued, trying to keep the horror out of his voice, "That's ….that's……"

"Commodore James Norrington, the Great Pirate Hunter." Randalls said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

To Be Continued

Comments are Welcome

5


	8. Chapter 8

A Bit of Norrington Torture Chapter 8

A Bit of Norrington Torture

Chapter 8

Randalls walked over to James and gave him a sharp nudge in the side with the toe of his boot, "Still with us Pirate Hunter?"

James cringed with the pain that shot through his body at the contact, although that involuntary reaction was the only one Randalls managed to get out of him.

Jack stood up and tried for a casual sway as he walked over, although his feelings at seeing the proud Commodore in this state were anything but.

"You've got quite the fine prize here Randalls, what 'r ya intendin ta do with him, sides what appears ta be obvious torture so to speak." Jack said with a flourish of his hands, and trying his best to keep his tone from betraying his feelings.

Randalls replied with an almost glassy look in his eye, one that Jack didn't care for at all, "I intend to make him beg me for his life."

Jack tried to interject an upbeat tone in his voice, "A fine ideal I'm sure, although not one I'd be havin any faith in if I was you."

"Oh he will beg, sooner or later he _will _beg." Randalls replied with an ominous smile.

"And if he doesn't? Seems ta me there'd be quite a few that would pay a pretty penny ta have the Pirate Hunter in their possession. I'd be thinking ya might make a fine profit off that mate." Jack said as he watched the man's face for his reaction to those words. If he reacted the way Jack hoped he would there might be a relatively easy way to get the Commodore out of this situation.

Before Jack got any reaction from Randalls there was a knock on the door and several crewmen entered with trays of food.

"Ah, here is our supper Captain Sparrow, I want you to taste the snapper, Cook does wonders with it, something to do with the sauce he cooks it in." Randalls said, the glassy look gone from his eyes just that fast as he headed for the table the trays were being set down on. He started taking covers off and naming the food underneath, "Ah yes, here is the snapper, have you ever smelled anything so heavenly, and over here we have Cook's famous wild onions and rice, not to be missed I assure you. We came across those wild onions by accident on a little island we recently visited. You will have to be sure and try it Captain, absolutely delicious. Oh good, fresh bread, I was hoping we wouldn't have to eat ships biscuits. And over here we have corn and some wild carrots. And dandelion greens, I thought we'd eaten the last of them already, well lucky for us there were some left, eh Captain Sparrow. I'm a bit partial to them myself. Oh and I will break out another bottle of rum." Randalls said with a smile as he headed for the cupboard. He called back over his shoulder, "Please Captain, AnnaMaria help yourselves."

Jack stood there for a moment, disappointed he hadn't learned what he had hoped for. He glanced once more at James huddled in the corner, he would have to come up with something to get the man off this ship. Even though they had never been what you would call friends the man deserved better than this. Jack looked at AnnaMaria as he swayed towards the table and received one of her _I know your planning something you shouldn't be planning _expressions. He gave her a glittering smile in return, took his seat at the table and began to dish up a plate. Randalls returned with the rum and poured each one of them a glass full.

Jack picked up the glass and took a drink just as Randalls sat down, cast a look at James, picked up his own glass and said, "So you think there might be a bit of profit to be made from him?"

"Sure of it mate, as sure as my name's Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said with a wide smile at Randalls.

Randalls seemed to think this over for a few moments then said, "So if you were to do the bidding what would be yer offer?"

"What would be acceptable?" Jack answered watching the man closely.

Randalls let out what only could be considered a cruel laugh, "I think it would be much more interesting to watch him die here at my hands Captain Sparrow."

"It appears you've about accomplished that Randalls." Jack replied.

Randalls smiled in return, and then with a suspicious glare at Jack, "What'd make you so interested in what happens to him, he tried to hang you didn't he? Seems ta me you'd be happy to see him die."

Jack was working on an answer when AnnaMaria spoke up, "He's not interested in the Pirate Hunter for himself, he's interested in him as a gift… to me."

Jack's expression turned to one of total surprise as he looked at AnnaMaria, "What?"

Randalls also registering a bit of surprise as he turned his attention to AnnaMaria, "Perhaps you'd care to explain."

"He," AnnaMaria said in a semi snarl with a jabbing motion of her finger at Jack, "owes me a ship which he has not come up with and probably never will. I told 'im a bit ago I'd take the Pirate Hunter as a down payment if he could work a deal with ya."

"What interest would you have in him? He surely didn't try and hang you too?" Randalls asked with suspicion.

"Attacked the ship some of my family was on, then stood by and watched 'em drown." AnnaMaria said fiercely as she glared daggers at the figure in the corner.

Jack did a double take, he knew she was making this all up but she was doing such a good job of it she almost had him convinced.

Randalls sat back in his chair, his finger idly tapping his chin as he thought this over. Perhaps he could get a bit more out of this situation.

"I'm wonderin here just what you'd be willing to give, besides Captain Sparrow's swag that is, to be the owner of the Great Pirate Hunter?" Randalls said as he gave her a leering once over.

Jack noticed, although he was sure Randalls hadn't as the man's eyes were not on AnnaMaria's face but other parts of her anatomy, that she was doing her best to smother the need to grab the man and slice him in about a million pieces. She leaned towards Randalls and said, "What did you have in mind?"

Jack again did a double take; this was not AnnaMaria, or at least not the AnnaMaria he had known for years, not talking like that, and not with that teasing expression on her face. He cocked his head to the side, a puzzled look on his face as he tried to figure out why she appeared to be trying to help obtain the Commodore's freedom, he knew for a fact she had no great love for the man. He looked down at her plate, and seeing she had not eaten more than a bite or two nor had she had any of the rum as her glass was still full, discarded the idea that something had been in the food or drink to make her act this way. He continued to watch the exchange between the two, sure at any moment they would have to make a hasty exit when she finally started acting like the 'old' AnnaMaria and pulled her sword and ran the man through.

Randalls paused as he mulled over her words, "Perhaps in exchange for your Captain's swag, and a few hours of your time, we can come to an accord."

Jack watched in disbelief, was she batting her eyes at him? He didn't even know she was capable of doing that. He shook his head; this was all getting too strange even for him.

"We'll signal for some of the crew to bring your shiny over, Captain Sparrow and the Commodore can return to the Pearl with them, I will stay here… with you." AnnaMaria replied. She held her hand out towards Randalls, "Do we have an accord?"

To Be Continued

Reviews are Appreciated

5


	9. Chapter 9

A Bit of Norrington Torture Chapter 9

A Bit of Norrington Torture

Chapter 9

Randalls smiled at AnnaMaria, started to raise his hand as if to shake on the accord, then lowered it to the table in front of him and said, "I think under the circumstances, you being on my ship and all, that you are not in any position to be bargaining. I think I will have you and the Pirate Hunter."

Jack was already in motion before Randalls had a chance to finish his statement, unfortunately for Randalls AnnaMaria reacted even faster.

In no more time than it took to blink an eye AnnaMaria's dagger was pinning Randalls arm via his shirt sleeve, she would have to work on her aim next time, to the table. She had drawn her sword and as Jack made it to her side she already had it against the man's throat.

"Now AnnaMaria luv, I'm havin a thought here darling, this may not be the opportune moment ta be slittin the man's throat." Jack said in what he hoped was a convincing tone.

"Shut up Jack." AnnaMaria replied.

"You better listen to your Captain wench." Randalls snarled at her. "You'll never make it off my ship alive if you harm me."

"I'd strongly advise ya against makin threats mate, seein as you'd be in the position yer in at present, AnnaMaria don't take kindly to 'em ya understand. Seen her carry through with things just cause someone told her she couldn't. Hate ta see ya come out on the loosin end and all, if ya get my meaning." Jack said with a flutter of fingers as he watched AnnaMaria's reaction to the man's words. "She's really rather likely to slit yer throat and leave yer ship just ta show ya she can……not that you'd be seein much bein dead and all, guess yer death would make it pretty much a moot point I'm thinking here….." Jack trailed off as his face showed he was thinking the matter over then started to continue, "…..however there is……"

"Here!" AnnaMaria interrupted him as she shoved the sword into his hands and walked over to grab some rope lying under a table at the side of the room. She stopped on the way back and picked up a shirt lying by the bunk and ripped it in half. She gagged Randalls and wrapped a loop of the rope around his neck pulling it tight before retrieving her dagger still pinning his shirt sleeve to the table, and securely tied the man to the chair he sat in. She took her sword from Jack and then just for good measure, or maybe just cause she felt like it she rapped the man on the back of the head with the butt of her sword rendering him unconscious.

Jack gave her a little pouty expression and said, "Might have been a good idea to get the location of the key to the Commodore's chains afore knockin him senseless luv."

AnnaMaria glared at him, "Always got something against the way I handle things don't ya."

Jack put his hands together in front of him and with an apologetic expression on his face he replied, "Just thinkin it would be a bit in our favor ta know where the key is. Would no doubt make it a little easier ta be releasin the man from his bonds that way."

AnnaMaria started rifling through Randalls pockets as she said, "You just go get the skiff from the Pearl over here, I will find that key."

Jack had actually started to poutily say he was the Captain and she shouldn't be giving the orders, but when she straightened up from her ransacking of Randalls pockets to glare at him he changed his mind and headed out of the cabin, not without a few grumbles about being ordered around by his crew, delivered under his breath so she wouldn't hear them of course.

As he stepped out of the cabin and walked towards where the Pearl was abreast of the Raven Mr. Rush walked over to him, he looked back at the cabin Jack had just exited and said, "Finished with supper already?"

Jack gave him a glittering smile and a flourish of hands as he said, "Oh aye, and a fine supper it was. You must give my complements to your cook….er Captain Randalls cook that is."

"Where is the Captain, and that woman you brought with you?" Rush asked.

"Well mate, seems they've come to an accord as it were." Jack said as he watched the man for reaction. "He's givin up his prize for some shiny and a little time with the woman if ya get me meanin here."

"He's letting you take the Pirate Hunter?" Rush said suspiciously.

"I think I just said that." Jack asked as he looked around with a puzzled expression. "At least it was my intention of saying that very thing." He looked at Mr. Rush with a curious expression as he fluttered his fingers in the man's face, "Did I not just say that very thing? I mean after all you are the one standing here and would surely have heard me if I had said it…….and seeing as you are asking me about it I must have said it, savvy? Therefore I'm thinkin we can end the discussion of whether I did indeed say it or not." Jack turned toward the rail leaving Mr. Rush standing there puzzling over what Jack had just said, and hailed Mr. Gibbs.

"Aye Cap'n?"

"Mr. Gibbs, do you remember those very valuable crates we picked up from that French merchantman a while back?"

Mr. Gibbs knew to which crates he was referring but was thrown off a little as to why he would call them valuable. They were filled with rags destined for one of the French possessions. They had only taken them because they had been mislabeled as containing brandy, and the error had not been realized until they had already hauled them aboard. They had been stuck in the back of the hold and forgotten about.

"I know the crates ya be speakin of Cap'n, but in case ya forgot they ain't got in 'em what it be sayin they got in 'em…..ya know they be containin….."

"Ah good Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called back in a loud sopranoish tone, interrupting Mr. Gibbs before he could go on. With a glittering smile and flip flop of his hands at Mr. Rush and the crew that had gathered close by, then a 'shut it' look at Mr. Gibbs he went on, "Just send them over Mr. Gibbs, along with some of the able seaman to unload them." Jack looked at Mr. Rush then, fluttered his hands about and said in a conspiratorial tone, "They say brandy on 'em, but unfortunately that's been partaken of, on the other hand they made a fine place ta be hidin some swag." Jack finished with a wink at Mr. Rush.

When he saw the launch leave the Pearl he stepped back into the Captain's cabin to see if AnnaMaria had any luck finding the key and that when the crates were brought in no one would be able to see Randalls tied to a chair unconscious. As soon as he entered she handed him the key. He smiled at her then helped drag the unconscious man over to a corner behind the door and out of sight as he explained to her what was going on.

"Now AnnaMaria, as soon as they finish bringin in the crates I want you to lock the door and make yer way out the window. Swim over to the far side of the Pearl and we'll pull ya aboard." Jack said flopping his hands about as if acting out his words. "I'll make sure Mr. Rush is aware the Captain does not want to be disturbed for any reason what so ever for at least several hours. By then we should be well away." Jack had a sudden inspiration. "Just for the sake of makin things a bit more believable I'm thinkin there are a few touches we could be makin here luv."

AnnaMaria looked at him a bit warily, "What's in yer head Jack?"

Jack swayed over to the bed, pulled back the covers; laid several of the pillows lengthwise from headboard to footboard, turned and with a smile and a gesture towards said bed, "In ya go luv, all nice and snuggly with the Captain. Just in case anyone was ta sneak a peek everything looks on the up and up."

AnnaMaria cursed at him but did crawl into the bed and allowed Jack to cover her and the pillows up.

"There now," Jack said with a smile and a pat to AnnaMaria's backside, "if that don't look carnally co- habitational my names not Captain Jack Sparrow."

AnnaMaria's reply was only half muffled by the blankets, "If ya don't get on with yer business yer bloody names gonna be inscribed on a tombstone somewhere."

Jack gave her a pouty look and stuck out his tongue, fortunately… for Jack, she couldn't see either one.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	10. Chapter 10

A Bit of Norrington Torture Chapter 10

A Bit of Norrington

Torture Chapter 10

Jack walked over where James was huddled in the corner, he crouched down next to the man, put his hand lightly on the man's shoulder and spoke, "Commodore, can you hear me?"

James stirred a little and one swollen green eye cracked open a bit and stared at Jack, then closed for a moment, then opened a sliver once again. In a whispery hoarse raspy voice that held little resemblance to the voice Jack was used to hearing come out of the man, and having to pause often to catch his breath James said, "Sparrow, for the last hour I have done nothing….. but do my utmost….. to block your voice from my mind……hoping the hearing of it…..was naught but a bad dream….. If I am indeed in Hell….. as it would seem I no doubt am…….my hope was I would be ….at the least….spared your company." James slumped against the wall and closed his eye, "Evidently that is not to be."

Jack fluttered his fingers around at James, "Commodore, I'm here to save you. Take you with me to me Pearl."

James gave a weak snort as he once again forced his eye open to peer at Jack, "Trade one Hell for another? Why would I want to do that?"

Jack leaned back on his heels for a moment, he was getting nowhere with the man. The Commodore, in his muddled mind, didn't realize Jack was really here and prepared to help him, thought he was a bad dream, Jack pouted a little at this, he had been compared to a lot of things in his time but he couldn't recall ever being compared to a bad dream. He would try a different tack, he took the key from his pocket and unlocked the collar from around James' neck, "I'll be back for you shortly, just be ready when the time comes Commodore, you'll thank me later."

James gave a limp flop of his hand, closed his eye, and leaned his head back against the wall, "You will excuse me if I reserve my joyous celebration until this miraculous _rescue_ of yours actually happens."

Jack stood up and headed out on deck. Mr. Rush stepped over to him, "Yer men are here."

Jack swayed over to the rail and saw the launch, loaded with the crates, tie up to the Raven.

"Bring 'em aboard gentlemen." Jack said with a flopping of arms. He turned to Mr. Rush and as he fluttered his hands about distractingly said, "Captain Randalls wants them brought directly to his cabin. Then I'm ta take the Commodore and scurry on back to the Pearl. Miss AnnaMaria will be keepin yer good Captain company for a while and they don't want to be disturbed, savvy?"

"I understand Captain Sparrow, although I have doubts as to whether this is all on the up and up." Mr. Rush replied. "Not that I care you understand. I've no great love for the way the Captains been treating the Commodore, one thing ta kill a man for doing you an injustice, but kill him, don't torture him." He finished with a shake of his head, then turned and walked off shouting orders to the crew.

The crew from the Pearl brought the crates aboard and stowed them in the Captain's cabin. Jack had them carry the half conscious Commodore out and place him into the launch. As they rowed back to the Pearl he heard a splash from the stern of the Raven and gave a little smile. AnnaMaria had evidently made her departure and was on her way to the Pearl. Then he frowned as the thought struck him that perhaps it might not have been a wise thing to have left the woman alone with the Captain. He gave a bit of a shrug as he figured it was a little late to be worrying about that now.

When they came aboard the Pearl Jack had the men take James to his cabin.

He turned and looked for Mr. Gibbs and saw him by the rail with several of the other crew pulling AnnaMaria out of the water. He swayed over towards them and as AnnaMaria was brought aboard he spoke, "Well done AnnaMaria, although I'm hopin ya left the Captain in no worse shape than he was in when I left 'em."

AnnaMaria gave him a snarky smile and said, "You know me Jack, what do you think." Then stalked off toward her cabin.

Jack turned to Mr. Gibbs and with an uncomfortable expression and much waving of hands said, "I'm havin a thought here Mr. Gibbs, I'm thinkin this might be the opportune moment to make way. Give the orders if you please." He turned and headed for his cabin, as he passed Mr. Cotton he stopped, "Mr. Cotton," then with a grimace and a half hearted flop of his hand at the bird, "and Mr. Cotton's parrot, bring some water and bandaging and rags and anything else ya think might come in handy when one is about to be performin what will hopefully be of the healing nature of treatment on one terribly abused Naval Commodore."

"Awkkk……Hew the line…..hew the line." The parrot replied as it leaned towards Jack as if to grab one of the trinkets in his hair with its beak. Jack jerked back in alarm, his hands coming up in defense. Mr. Cotton gave him an apologetic smile and went off to do as he was ordered.

Jack made a moue at the bird's back and muttered, "Bloody bird." He headed off for his cabin still muttering under his breath and casting pouty looks back over his shoulder.

When he entered his cabin he found James curled up on his bed facing the wall. The shirt and breeches the man had on were torn and blood stained. As Jack stepped closer he could see places where both the shirt and breeches were clinging to the man's skin, held there by dried blood. He closed his eyes for a moment as he fought back the bile in his throat and cursed Randalls for bringing the proud naval officer to this. Mr. Cotton came in and set a pail of water, some bandages, some rags, a needle and thread, and a pot of ointment on the table several feet from the bunk.

"Thank you Mr. Cotton." Jack said absently as he continued to stare at the man on the bed.

"Awkkk…. Shiver me timbers!" the parrot answered as they exited.

Jack scooted the table over next to the bed, retrieved some candles and set them on the table and lit them to help shed more light on the man. James let out a sobbing groan as Jack rolled him over to lie flat on his stomach. He sat down on the side of the bed, pulled his knife out of his boot and began cutting away the Commodore's clothing as he spoke soothingly to the man, not sure if he was even conscious enough to hear his words but saying them none the less.

As each little piece of the shirt was removed from James' body and revealed the extent of the man's injuries Jack became more and more horrified. There was not a single bit of skin that did not bear the mark of Randalls. There were the deep gashes of the lash across his back that had become infected and showed up fiery red against what should have been pale skin beneath, but was covered with dark blue-black bruises the size of a mans fist or showed the unmistakable mark where a belaying pin had been used on the man. As Jack cut the breeches off there was more evidence of the torture the man had endured. His hips and thighs and even farther down on the calves of his legs bore the mark of the numerous kicks and stomps that had been given. Jack could tell by the looks of it the man's ankle had been broken. He would be surprised if that was the only broken bone he found. He took a deep breath and steadied himself, dipped one of the rags into the water and began cleaning the blood from the man. James twitched a little and let out a barely audible moan as the rag touched his back. Now he almost hoped AnnaMaria had left Randalls in worse shape than when he'd last seen him. It would be no less than he deserved in Jack's opinion.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

4


	11. Chapter 11

A Bit of Norrington Torture Chapter 11

A Bit of Norrington

Torture Chapter 11

Jack finished cleaning James' back, hips, and legs and began applying the ointment liberally to the abused skin. Later he would call Mr. Gibbs in for help setting the mans ankle. When he finished he placed several layers of clean cloth over the lash marks, wouldn't do to have them seep and become stuck to the bedclothes. He prepared to roll the man over onto his back to tend to the wounds on his front. He worked as gently as he could but by the time the man was positioned on his back he had let out several crying moans and there were tears running down the sides of his face.

"I'll just give ya a moment to collect yerself." Jack said to the nearly comatose man as he grabbed the bottle of rum off the table and took a healthy drink to collect his own self.

He set the bottle back on the table and began removing the remnants of clothing still clinging to the man. As he removed the remains of James shirt he saw the boot print in the middle of the man's chest showing up in mottled tones of blue and black. He could tell by the slight indentation there were at least a few cracked if not broken ribs underneath. Jack's eyes perused the rest of the man's visible skin and what he saw made his stomach threaten to send every bit of the rum back up the way it had just come down. There were numerous burn marks scattered over James' chest, along with areas near by that looked as if he had been poked with the point of a knife hard enough to make a cut. There were more bruises in the shape of fists and some Jack could not begin to fathom what method had been used to cause them. He closed his eyes and was tempted to call Mr. Gibbs or Cotton to finish caring for the man; not at all sure he could do it. He sat there for a few minutes debating with himself, then taking a deep breath, and another drink of rum, began removing what was left of the man's breeches, not comforted by finding more of the same type of abuse there as well.

He stood up and took the basin of water over to the window and emptied it, took a deep breath of the sea air and went back to the bedside. He filled the basin with clean water, picked up a clean cloth and began to wash the wounds.

He had been at it for several minutes when he felt James move a little and then speak in a weak trembling, raspy tone, "I'm afraid I make a rather pitiful sight Sparrow."

"Aye, can't be helped Commodore." Jack replied as he met the gaze from eyes that were swollen so badly only a slight hint of green was visible, not stopping his ministrations to the man's body as he did.

James spoke again in the same tone having to pause often to pull in hard fought for breaths as he did, "I take it….since you are….tending to me…..you do not mean…..to throw me……overboard."

"Nay Commodore, wouldn't think of throwin ya overboard." Jack replied, then with a flutter of his hands and a cock of his head to the side as he eyed James, "If I was ta be doin anything I'd be thinkin it would have ta be hangin ya see. Course we're not equipped here on me Pearl with such a fine gallows as ya have back at Port Royal, a gallows that ya had every intention of hangin me from if memory serves me, which in this case it does. Kinda funny how a thing like that will stick in yer mind init Commodore. No I'm thinking the yard-arm would have ta do for any hangins bein done."

Jack could see the resignation in the man's eyes even with the little of them that was showing. He felt a little guilty about what he had said, but the man did deserve it, he had tried to hang him.

"No Commodore, I'll not be throwin ya overboard nor hangin ya. You are right bout tendin to ya. I wouldn't be doin it if I meant to kill you. Just figured ya deserved a little bit in return for tryin ta hang me s'all."

"Point taken." James said.

"So Commodore," Jack said cheerily, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Perhaps a sip of something if you wouldn't mind." James replied.

"Ah!" Jack said in a high happy tone as he picked up the bottle of rum, put his finger over the opening, tipped it up side down and then ran his finger over James' lips. "That'll have ta do ya for a bit Commodore. Don't want ya ta ravage yerself with the heaves or nothin like that." As he finished he took a drink from the bottle and set it back down.

"Thank you Captain." James forced out.

Jack continued to look at James for a few moments, surprised by the use of his title, before once again tending to the wounds on the man's body.

After several minutes of silence and a few moments after Jack started to tend to one of the burns James spoke, "They obtained great amusement from inflicting those particular indignities on me."

"If ya feel like talkin bout it Commodore I'll listen." Jack replied in an uncharacteristically serious tone. "Might do ya some good ta get it out, if you've a mind to that is."

"One of them had seen it done in Singapore or some port such as that, it's a bit hard now to recall exactly where they said they'd seen it. They make a small slit in your skin then place a sliver of wood wrapped with parchment soaked in lamp oil into that slit and set it on fire." As James spoke tears once again began to fall, his body shaking, his voice trembling as he went on. "I had not given them a satisfactory response to their torture until they tied me spread eagle on the deck and began that particular manner of torture. Once they heard the Great Pirate Hunter screaming like a child there was no end to it."

"James, though it be somethin not a one of us ever hopes ta be putin to the test all men have their breakin points, even stuffy stick up the arse poncy British Commodores."

James didn't answer and as Jack continued to clean the wounds and several minutes passed he thought the man must have passed out again. Then he heard the man attempt to clear his throat and begin to speak, "Captain, there is one thing you could do for me if you would."

"What'd that be Commodore?"

James continued the best he could, stopping to force air into his lungs every few words, "Those men… took every ounce… of my dignity… they could manage…to take. I would appreciate it…. if you would…if it would…..be possible….for you to allow me…..to regain…. a bit of that….dignity."

"Yer takin the long way about the cove ta get to yer berth here Commodore." Jack said as he flopped his hands about and looked at James.

James shut his eyes for a moment, opened them and raising a weak trembling hand a scant few inches off the bed as best he could and pointed the best he could at a certain region of himself said, "Would you please……cover me…..Captain?"

Jack looked at the area James was doing his utmost to point at. Not being particularly modest himself it was a moment before the inference of the man's words registered with him. "Oh aye, Commodore, I will indeed do that for you." Jack said in a cheery tone as he grabbed a wadded up sheet from near by and began to try and make it stay atop the area in question. He was still attempting that when the door opened and AnnaMaria entered.

"Thought ya was tendin to the needs of the man's wounds, not his other needs." She said snarkily.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	12. Chapter 12

A Bit of Norrington Torture Chapter 12

A Bit of Norrington Torture

Chapter 12

Jack snapped his head around towards AnnaMaria, "Nothin of the sort luv, sides he's not my type." Jack retorted.

AnnaMaria let out a snort and replied, "Everybody's yer type Jack, more like you're not his type."

"Either way it's said makes no never mind, I'm just tendin to his wounds here."

"And more n likely makin a mess of it." AnnaMaria snipped back, "Move yer arse and let someone what knows what ta be doin take over." She shoved Jack out of the way and took a seat on the side of the bed. She looked the man up and down and it took all her will power not to react. She had a heart of iron when need be which was most all the time, had learned over the years ya took what ya wanted regardless of the cost to others especially if you were female and alone, but deep down somewhere there was a bit of compassion and kindness. A side of her rarely shown. As she looked at the man she was glad she had left that bloody Captain Randalls in the condition she had, but even that wasn't near payment for what he'd done to this man. AnnaMaria was surprised at the intensity of the feelings that were washing over her. She had never even liked the Commodore, always thought she would just as soon slit his throat as look at him. But having him lying helpless and beaten in front of her brought out that side of her she wished she didn't have. She snorted at herself and picked up the rag Jack had discarded and began to work on the broken body in front of her. She turned once towards Jack, "Make yerself useful Jack and go fetch some fresh water and more rags."

"I'm havin a thought here AnnaMaria, bein as I'm the Captain and all it would be much more better if you was to phrase that as more of a request than an order luv."

AnnaMaria eyed him for a moment before speaking, "Very well Captain how's this, _please_ get yer worthless arse out there and fetch some more water and rags afore you wind up in as bad a shape as this one. Is that request enough for you?"

Jack gave her a pouty look but picked up the bucket and left the cabin. As he closed the door he thought he heard James try to call out his name but AnnaMaria had ruffled his feathers and he was not about to turn and go back in any sooner than he had to.

AnnaMaria watched Jack leave with a smile on her face, then turned back towards James, "Now Commodore, let's see what can be done for you."

James peered at her through swollen eyes that clearly showed the alarm he was feeling, "Sparrow left……"

"He did." AnnaMaria answered.

"He left….."

"Yes." She said with a little bit of irritation.

"He left….me here….with you……alone." James said dejectedly as if he were facing the gallows.

"Now Commodore, you could be pleasantly surprised by the quality of my company…….but I doubt it." AnnaMaria said with a sarcastic smile as she began to tend to his wounds.

"Indeed." James mumbled to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Done tendin to the Navy already Cap'n?" Mr. Gibbs asked as Jack exited the cabin.

"Mr. Gibbs." Jack said in a high pitched irritated tone, "Just because I have exited out of my cabin is no reason for you to suspect there is any reason for that exit other than the one that would clearly be the normal reason for such exit and therefore would not be a cause for you to be castin dispersions on the reason I exited said cabin nor the afore mentioned reasons for the doin of such as it were and therefore I would be much obliged if you would cease from casting such unreasonable dispersions in regard to the reasonable exiting of said cabin by meself as you just witnessed for any other reason than the ones I just related to you and am upon pain of death….well perhaps not pain of death…..but strongly….strongly stand behind said reasons as it were for the exiting of meself from the cabin just now. Savvy?" Jack finished with a wave of the hand that was not in use holding the bucket, gave Mr. Gibbs a pouty look and headed off to fill the bucket.

Mr. Gibbs watched Jack walk away, shook his head, looked up at the sky and muttered, "Mad as a sweep and getting a bit madder every day."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James flinched and jerked a little every time AnnaMaria started to touch him, garnering a snort from her each time he did.

She finally laid the rag down, leaned over just inches from his face, looked him in the eye and said, "Ya know Commodore, if my intent was ta do away with ya I wouldn't take such a round about way in doin it." She reached down, pulled her knife out of her boot, held it up inches from James' face and as she waved it back and forth in front of his face said, "I'd just slit yer throat and be done with it. Understand?"

James' eyes watched the knife wave back and forth in front of him and said with a very audible swallow, "Yes."

She put the knife away, smiled and said, "Good cause if ya don't keep yer arse still so I can work on ya I'll have ta hog tie ya and I don't think ya'd relish that idea, although upon thinking on it I just might." She gave him a meaningful look and a wicked smile as she picked up the rag and began to work on his wounds once again, this time James only making involuntary movements she figured he was not able to help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack entered the galley and set the bucket down on the counter between the kitchen area and the eating area.

"Need some water in that Cooky, and a few of those rags ya got back there." Jack said as he looked around and picked up a bottle of rum sitting on the counter.

Cooky stared at the bucket and then at Jack as he took the bucket and grumbled, "Don't know why we'd be wastin perfectly good drinkin water on the likes of that bloody Commodore. He'd just as soon hang the lot of us as look at us. Mark my words, you get 'em fixed up and by Neptune's trident that'll be what happens. He'll wind up seein us all swing."

Jack rocked back on his heels and waved his fingers about, "We are wasting…._not_ wasting……we are _not_ wasting perfectly good drinkin water on said Commodore. And even if we were wasting said water, which we're not, I'm Captain therefore I can waste perfectly good drinkin water on what ever or whom ever I choose, which I'm not wasting in this instance just so you know." Jack gave him a pouty look as he took the filled bucket and the bottle of rum and left the galley mumbling to himself about the virulent lack of discipline on his ship and how he would have to do something about that matter.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

4


	13. Chapter 13

A Bit of Norrington Torture Chapter 13

A Bit of Norrington Torture

Chapter 13

James squeezed his swollen eyes shut as best he could; grasping the sheets underneath him with as much strength as he could muster, and tried unsuccessfully to hide the embarrassment he was feeling as his _nursemaid_, who had worked her way down tending the wounds along the way, to the only thing separating his modesty from abashment. Just as she started to toss the sheet to the side Jack returned.

Instantly assessing the situation and the Commodore's physical expression of extreme discomfort and embarrassment at what was about to be visited upon him he shouted, "Belay that!" as he waved his free hand around wildly and headed over towards the bed and AnnaMaria sloshing water as he went.

She stopped and looked at Jack like he was a gnat she was thinking about swatting, the sheet half way cast aside, "_All_ his wounds need ta be looked at, you know that." She shot back.

"Don't think it be his wounds he's havin the problem with ya lookin at luv." Jack replied as he removed AnnaMaria's hand from the sheet and spread said sheet out a little with one hand as he set the bucket on the table with the other.

"You're kidding me!" She snorted as she looked from Jack to James and back at Jack. With another loud snort she stood up and headed for the door in a disgusted stomp as she shot back over her shoulder at James, "You're mistaken if you think he's the better choice here _Commodore_."

Jack called after her in a cheery tone just moments before the door slammed shut, "Be a luv..er luv and send Mr. Gibbs in."

A few minutes later Mr. Gibbs arrived, entering the cabin shaking his head at Jack and stating it was powerful bad luck to have a woman on board with the temperament of AnnaMaria and then doing anything to set that temperament off on a wild tangent.

"A temporary bit of temperamental tendencies I'm sure Mr. Gibbs." Jack replied as he fluttered his fingers around.

"Aye temporary it might be at that Cap'n, question is what permanent damage 'ill be done afore she's over the temporary part?" Mr. Gibbs replied.

"Trifles Mr. Gibbs." Jack replied with a flop of his hands, then with an uneasy look towards the door he continued, "Although just for the sake of our own sakes ya might want ta bolt the door."

"Probably not a bad idea. 'm sure it won't stop her but might slow her down enough we'd have time ta arm ourselves." Joshamee answered as he walked over and locked the door.

Jack nodded in agreement, the uneasy look still on his face for a moment, then just as quickly he said, "Now Mr. Gibbs I need your assistance in fixing the good Commodore's ankle."

Mr. Gibbs looked at the ankle in question and replied, "Doubt by the looks of it he'll ever walk on it again whether we set it or not Cap'n. It appears ta be badly broken and been that way awhile."

"Fer sure he may not ever be able to ponce around in his normally priggish and mincingly Commodore-ish fashion Mr. Gibbs but he's a stubborn man, stubborn enough if we do what we can for it he'll walk again, just won't be so pretty like s'all." Then addressing James, "Now Commodore, I know ya've been through more 'n a hundred men should have ta go through in a lifetime but we've got ta put ya through a bit more here I'm afraid. Do ya understand?"

James did understand all too well what was about to be done to him. He knew it had to be done but that didn't make it any easier to deal with it. He had seen freshly broken bones being set and it was excruciatingly painful, he dreaded to think what pain would be caused by trying to set bones that had been broken and then allowed to start healing in their misshapen state. He opened his eyes as much as possible, looked straight at Jack and nodded his head as he raspily replied, "I understand Captain. You wouldn't happen to have a bit of rum to ease the pain would you?"

"Oh aye Commodore, have all the rum you can handle." Jack replied as he retrieved a bottle from the table, put one hand behind James head and raising it a bit to facilitate the intake of said rum. James consumed nearly half the bottle before he started to show the signs Jack was looking for.

Jack sat the bottle back on the table and picked up a piece of leather strap before it dawned on James that the bottle had been removed and there was something else in contact with his lips.

"Just bite down on this James, keep ya from injurin that fine tongue of yours." Jack said as he shoved the leather between James' teeth.

James spat it back out, glaring green slits visible between swollen eyelids as he said, "That's not rum!"

Jack shoved the piece of strap back in and held it there until James quit struggling to spit it back out. "Now leave it there Commodore, for yer own good." Then with a glittering smile and a flop of his free hand, "Wouldn't want ta deprive the Navy of that rapier like tongue as well as that stick up the arse strut, savvy?"

James wasn't sure if he savvied or not but he had consumed too much rum and had used all the energy he could muster in that brief struggle against the object being forced into his mouth. He was unable to do more than lay there limply as the two men discussed it and decided it would be best if they had at least two more sets of arms to help hold the Commodore in place while they worked on the ankle. Jack went to the door, unlocked it, and slowly opened it a crack as he peered through it. Not seeing or hearing AnnaMaria anywhere in the vicinity he called out to two of the deckhands nearby.

Jack explained to them what they were to do and they positioned themselves on either side of the Commodore.

Before Jack joined Mr. Gibbs at the foot of the bed he retrieved a longer leather strap which he placed between James' teeth and tied behind his head, no use one of the deck hands getting a finger or two removed trying to hold the leather in place after all. A moment later Jack and Mr. Gibbs began to do their best to set the ankle without inflicting more pain than was necessary on the already abused man.

James' screams were muffled only a little by the leather, but said leather did keep the Commodore from biting his own tongue in half as well as any stray fingers in proximity.

Before the ankle was completely set the Commodore had thankfully, for all involved, passed out with the pain. When they had finally finished Jack dismissed the two deckhands as well as Mr. Gibbs, picked up a rag, dipped it into the bucket of cool water, wrung it out, and began to wipe the tears and beads of sweat from the Commodore's face.

"There now James," he said in a soothing voice as he worked, "The worst is over, it'll all be better now I promise." He continued his ministrations and gentle encouragement until he saw James begin to relax and the tears and sweat cease. He stood up, spread the sheet out over the man, took a chair over to the open window and began the vigil he would continue until the man awoke.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

4


	14. Chapter 14

A Bit of Norrington Torture Chapter 14

A Bit of Norrington Torture

Chapter 14

Jack had been sitting staring out the window for some time when he heard the man shifting restlessly and making unintelligible noises. He kicked his feet down from where they had been crossed atop a small table by the window and went to the bedside. The man was drenched in sweat and by the looks of it he was having a nightmare, and who's to blame him after what he had been through. Jack sat down on the edge of the bed and rested a comforting hand on the man's shoulder, "There now Commodore, yer safe now, no mean nasty scallywags lurkin about here ta harm ya…..less ya want to include AnnaMaria in that statement, but I wouldn't advise sayin it to her face ya understand. And I'd have ta say she really doesn't lurk as much as she just kind of looms, and frowns, and threatens, and become physically abusive to certain faces at times…..but I'm sure I needn't go on, I'm sure you savvy what the intent of me words are. If ya happen ta make it through this I'd advise ya ta keep a weather eye out on that one I'm thinkin, ya not bein one of her favorites and all." then added, "Rest Commodore." Jack retrieved the damp cloth and began bathing James' forehead, neck and chest with cool water.

"Sparrow?" James rasped.

"Ah yer awake then." Jack replied.

"Could I have a drink please." He asked in that same raspy tone.

"Oh aye Commodore." Jack said as he looked around for something for the Commodore to drink and spied the bottle of rum on the table. "Here Commodore, now just a bit to start." He continued as he raised James' head and assisted him in taking a sip.

"Thank you." James said after he swallowed the rum, his voice just a bit less raspy as the liquid moistened his mouth and throat.

"So how are you feelin Commodore?" Jack asked as he gave James another sip from the bottle.

"Like I have been tortured for weeks at a time and should be dead." James replied and Jack thought he detected just a bit of the old Commodore-ish sarcasm in that tone. Well that was a good sign, the man had grit, Jack would give him that no question. He might just make it after all.

"Do you feel I am in peril in respect to your Miss AnnaMaria?" James asked, his tone getting less and less raspy with each sip of the rum.

"I'd almost guarantee it if she hears ya callin her Miss Commodore." Jack said with a smile. "Not so much if ya just avoid any contact with her. I'm thinkin that'd be the best policy once ya get up and around again."

"You feel I will be _up and around_ again then?" James asked.

"Commodore, from what I've seen of ya I'd say in a few days there'll be no keepin ya from it." Jack said with a smile and flopping of hands at James.

"Indeed." James replied.

"Looks like yer healin right proper, swellins already down in yer face, seems by the looks of 'em those nasty burns are healin, and I'm fixin ta flip ya over here in a minute and check yer back."

"I have a request before you go flipping me around Sparrow." James said and began to color a bit.

"And wha'd that be Commodore?" Jack asked wondering how the man could possibly become embarrassed by almost everyone and everything he came into contact with.

"It seems…..that is it's been awhile…..since I've…..I have an….. urgent need to………to……"

"Takin the long way around the port ta reach yer berth here Commodore." Jack interrupted.

"relieve myself." James finished, his face fully flushed now.

"What type of relief are we talkin here Commodore?" Jack asked with a curious look at James, his head cocked a bit to the side.

James became even more flushed if that were possible and he stumbled a bit over his words, "The natures call type of relief Sparrow.

"Oh aye, well then that begs the question, chamber pot or…..or…." Jack said as he looked around, gave a happy little 'Oh' as he spotted the rum bottle, picked it up and drained it and finished, "or rum bottle Commodore?"

James closed his eyes in mortification and in a barely audible voice answered, "Rum bottle."

"Right." Jack said with a grin as he assisted James in completing the necessities of the procedure.

"You could at least have the decency to turn your back Sparrow, I am finding it a bit difficult to…..begin with you staring at me." James said, a bit of embarrassed irritation creeping into his tone.

"Do ya one better 'n that Commodore, I'll just go fetch another bottle of rum. May need it for more 'n drinkin from again." He said with a smile and a wink at James as he headed for the door.

James looked towards the ceiling and muttered, "Why could I have not been rescued by some simple merchant ship?"

Jack was humming to himself as he left the cabin and headed for the galley, every once and a while the words of the song themselves being sung. As he entered the galley he walked over to the counter and reaching behind it grabbed a bottle of rum, turned and almost dropped it as he jerked back from AnnaMaria standing there in a most threatening stance.

"So how's our fine Commodore?" She spat out.

He rocked back on his heels as much as possible against the counter and began waving his hands about, then realizing he was putting the rum in a hazardous position if she decided to strike out at him, he held it behind his back as he continued to wave one hand about in her face as he said in as conciliatorily tone as he could manage under the circumstances, "Ah AnnaMaria, how are ya luv?"

"It's not me that need be worryin bout their state of bein." She snapped back, then in a less hostile tone she said, "I _was_ tryin ta help Jack."

Jack was totally taken aback by the uncharacteristic look on her face. She almost looked offended, and hurt. He shook his head and looked at her again, no that look was still there, he hadn't been imagining it. He leaned forward and patted her gently on the shoulder, a bit hesitantly at first, but when it didn't earn him a slap across the face he continued a bit more resolutely, "Now luv, the Commodore has unfortunately for us been inbred with certain totally useless and even more ridiculous ideals of proper and improper manners of decorum in the dealin of people of various social and sexual leanins and or orientations, well beyond the understandin of most of us, and one of 'em apparently bein the dealin with the ideal that it's not of a proper nature fer a female such as yerself ta see a male such as himself in any sort of an undressed or even bare assed naked state wif out the benefit of a marr-i-age taken place afore hand. Makes him become a bit skittish, Savvy?"

"I thought ya kicked me out cause ya was afraid I was gonna molest him or somethin. I wouldn't have done that, I like my men in a bit more of a healthy state." AnnaMaria said.

"Not the case at all luv, in fact the man could probably use a good bit of molestin. Just not till he heals a bit. And bein embarrassed to death would not have done much for his healin process ya understand." Jack said with a smile.

"As much as I've never liked the man I didn't like what Randalls did to him Jack. If ya need help tendin to him I will help, and I will try to remember not ta put him to any embarrassment." AnnaMaria said in a tone that said she meant every word of it.

"Aye luv." Jack said as he put his arm around her shoulder, "I'll keep that in mind."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	15. Chapter 15

A Bit of Norrington Torture Chapter 15

A Bit of Norrington Torture

Chapter 15

"Mr. Cotton!"

Mr. Cotton turned to look at Jack. "Awk! Mums the word" the parrot screeched.

"Er..and Mr. Cotton's Parrot…."Jack added with a moue at the bird, then went on rocking back and forth on his heels and waving his hands about, "Seeing as I was preoccupied with the procurement of me rum which I did in fact procure on me recent foray into the galley," this said as the rum bottle flopped around in Mr. Cotton's face a few times and was quickly withdrawn when the parrot began pecking at it, drawing another moue from Jack, " it slipped me mind as it were that the fine Commodore who is in fact not able to be doin even the slightest bit of self maintainin to his personal person at the present time…. and probably for a bit after said present time elapses…. ergo the necessity of me helping the pretty much helpless Commodore in the use of a certain rum bottle being put into a most definitely non rum-ish related use a bit ago might be needin a bit of ingesta in his not quite so stuffy it seems but still stick up the arse abused Commodore-ly self, savvy?"

When Jack finished Mr. Cotton stood there and stared at him.

"Broth Mr. Cotton, 'm talkin bout a bit of broth for the man."

Mr. Cotton smiled and nodded and headed off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, still clingin ta just a bit this side of dead I see." Jack said cheerily as he entered the cabin.

"You say that as if it should be considered a good thing Sparrow." James replied dryly.

"An what's not good about bein alive Commodore?" Jack asked with a wide glittering smile and a flourish of the rum bottle.

James gave him a weak snort in return, "Perhaps the fact that I seemingly have gone from the frying pan into the fire?"

"Least here yer injuries are bein tended to an not compounded upon." Jack said with a bit of a pout.

"For what point and purpose I wonder." James replied, "What reason could there be for you to 'tend to my injuries' Sparrow? I find it hard to believe you are doing it out of the goodness of your heart, you must have found some manner of making a profit to be doing this."

Jack rocked back as if the Commodore had struck him, held the rum bottle over his heart and said, "Ya cut me to the quick here Commodore. I do, at rare and sporadic times, have a bit of goodness in me heart. You just coincidentally happened to fall in your aggrieved and aggravated state into one of those times when the goodness was there. No other reason than that I assure you."

James snorted again, "Why do I find that so hard to believe _Captain_?"

"Not enough rum in yer system's what I'd be blamin it on." Jack said as he swayed over, sat down on the edge of the bed, and offered James a drink.

"Sides that I'm fixin ta look at that backside of yours and I'm almost sure you're proly gonna need the rum as a bit of buffer to the pain."

James peered at him for a moment, nodded, and tried to raise his head to drink from the bottle. Jack supported his head as James took several long gulps from the bottle.

"Aye, that should just about do it. Now over ya go Commodore." Jack said as he withdrew the bottle, took several pulls from it himself, and set it down on the table. He placed his hands under James' shoulder and hip and began the maneuver, doing his best to ignore the sounds of pain the man was making. When he had James over on his stomach he gave the man a few minutes to collect himself and ease his moans and gasps in breathing the movement had caused.

"I'm impressed with what I'm seein here Commodore." Jack said as he moistened the cloth covering James' back and removed it carefully.

"You can not fathom the joy it gives me to know my _backside_ has such an effect on you Sparrow." James huffed out, his breathing still ragged from being moved.

"An a fine backside it is Commodore," Jack said with a smile, "However I was referrin to how well you seem to be healin. You'll be up and around afore ya know it."

"One can only hope." James muttered into the pillow.

Jack cleaned and salved the wounds and placed another cloth over the lash marks. "More 'n likely be takin those stitches out in a day or two Commodore."

"Wonderful." James deadpanned.

"Now Commodore, would ya like to be returned to your previous position or do ya wish ta stay in your present position for awhile?"

"I think I have moved quite enough for now Sparrow, if you would just let me lay for a bit I think that would be the better choice."

Cotton came in with the broth just then and set it on the bedside table, gave the Commodore a glance and left.

"Ah a lovely bowl of broth for ya Commodore, trouble is with ya layin like that 'll be a bit hard ta get it into ya, savvy?"

Jack knew James was calling on every bit of his reserve not to break under the inhuman stress, pain, and abuse he had visited upon him in the past few weeks, but the almost pleading tone of his words more than drove that point home to Jack.

"Please Jack; just let me be for awhile."

Jack answered in a soft compassionate tone, "We really need ta be gettin some nourishment in ya James."

After a moment James let out a defeated sigh and said, "Very well Sparrow, do what you must."

Jack sat there for a moment, fingers tapping his chin as his mind pondered the problem. He really would rather not move the man again and cause him more excruciating pain if it could be avoided. Suddenly his face lit up and he said, "I'm havin a though here Commodore, I'm thinkin perhaps we don't need to move yer whole body, just the part that we need to be usin for the intake of the broth as it were."

"What are you babbling about Sparrow?" James replied.

"Yer mouth Commodore, all we need is yer mouth. If we can somehow twist and turn and tilt it around to be acceptin the broth that's all we need ta be doin."

"Somehow that idea does not sound any less painful Captain." James said dryly.

"Ah but it might be, no way of tellin till we do it now is there?" Jack said as he got onto the bed on his knees and prepared to do said twisting and turning and tilting.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	16. Chapter 16

A Bit of Norrington Torture Chapter 17

A Bit of Norrington Torture

Chapter 16

Jack entered the cabin with something held behind his back, "Got a little present for ya Commodore."

"How thoughtful of you." James replied a bit sarcastically as he looked up from the book he was perusing.

"Aye it is." Jack said with a smile, "Tis high time ya got up and around as it were, been lounging about long enough so I brought you the means to be doin such." He produced the crutch from behind his back as he swayed over to the bed and leaned it against the wall. "Now Commodore, let's be about it what say you?" Jack didn't wait for an answer before throwing back the covers and beginning to move James to the edge of the bed.

"I have wanted to see if I am able to stand." James stated as he helped Jack position him on the edge of the bed. Besides his wounds were healing quite well under the care he had received, he was not totally healed, and he was still having a great amount of pain if he moved around too much but he was getting restless and this might be just what he needed. After all he had been through all the literature the Pirate kept here in his cabin, all the literature that was fit to read that is.

"Just remember not to yet be puttin any weight on that ankle of yours." Jack cautioned as he helped James to stand on one leg then grabbed the crutch and placed it under his arm, remaining by his side in case the man started to fall. James wavered a bit, not used to the upright position, but with will and determination he fought the feeling of nausea and the pain his wounds were causing him and tried to take a step. He had been on crutches before; during a battle a piece of shrapnel had pierced his thigh, so the mechanics of using the crutches was not foreign to him. He slowly moved his weight to his good leg, moved the crutch forward a bit, then transferred his weight to it as he swung his good leg forward. He repeated this process several times until he reached the wall of the cabin. Turning around was a bit more complicated, but he managed to do it without falling. Most of his strength had been taken by the short walk and he was more than ready to return to his bed, "I think that is quite enough for my first jaunt out of bed."

"Ah and a fine jaunt it was Commodore, afore ya know it you'll be struttin about like the cock of the walk that you formerly so resembled." Jack answered with a smile and a flutter of fingers.

"Indeed."

"We'll take a stroll around the deck tomorrow, do ya good to get a little of the ocean back in yer system." Jack said with a casual flop of his hand.

As James sat down on the side of the bed he raised his eyebrows, "I would hope you plan on providing me more suitable attire if I am to venture out on deck."

"Oh aye Commodore, wouldn't do for me crew to see such a fine specimen of manliness such as yerself sashsayin round the deck in yer smallclothes, would cause all manner of fervidity and flusteration among them." Jack said with a wink and a glittering grin at James. "And although ya might not be in danger of being attacked for nefarious reasons by the most of them I'm not at all certain seein ya thus might not cause such a deed from AnnaMaria ya understand."

James gave him an _Oh Please_ look as he positioned himself back on the bed and pulled the cover up to his waist.

Jack sat on the side of the bed and poured them each a mug of rum, "So Commodore have ya thought about what ya plan on doing once yer healed?"

"I shall return to Port Royal and resume my post." James answered.

"I figured that's what you'd say." With a sidelong look Jack asked, "Wouldn't entertain the idea of turnin pirate would ya?"

"No." James replied succinctly.

"Figured ya'd say that too."Jack said with just a trace of disappointmen. "So what happens if they've replaced ya with some other no doubt as stiff and pompous and stuffy as you?"

"I am sure once the Navy knows I am alive I will have my post back, if not that I'm sure they will find a comparable position for me."

"And that's what ya want? To spend the majority of yer days behind a desk scribblin yer name on endless bits of parchment? Wastin away in a musty and oppressive office when ya could be out here," Jack made a flourish of his hands indicating their surroundings and beyond, "sailin on the sea you love most as me it bein in yer blood 'n all same as me, ya could be breathin in her salty essence, dancin over her swells and ridin it out when she decides to throw a tantrum. Is that what you really want Commodore?" Then almost as an afterthought he added, "Ya know Commodore, there's good and the servin of others to be done out here as well, and ya'd probably wind up doin more of it 'n yer doin in that brocade and shiny."

James did not answer; he sat there staring off at nothing. Jack knew he probably hadn't changed the man's mind one iota but he could also tell by the look in those emerald eyes at least he had given James food for thought. And speaking of food the man must be near famished. Jack stood up without the Commodore even noticing he was so deep in thought.

"I'll just go get us somfin ta eat." Jack said quietly then left the room.

To James' surprise something Jack said had rung true, and it did give him pause. There was good to do out here and with less bureaucracy and red tape than he had to deal with as an Officer in the Royal Navy. There were ways he could hold onto his long held beliefs in honor and service to his country and others besides sitting in a……how did Jack phrase it…….musty and oppressive office signing parchment after parchment that made no difference to anyone except the tradesmen waiting on their no doubt inflated recompense from the Government. Jack was right about another thing, the sea was in his blood and he had been kept behind his desk and away from her for much too long. And though he had not been able to go on deck and see her glory and feel her as she sent her essence against his skin even here in the cabin he could smell and taste her, just the mere fact he was on a ship and the accompanying feelings that came with that felt more like home than even his house back in Port Royal did to him. It was something to ponder, and after all until he was healed he had plenty of time to do just that.

To Be Continued

Comments are Welcome

4


	17. Chapter 17

A Bit of Norrington Torture Chapter 17

A Bit of Norrington Torture

Chapter 17

Jack had been true to his word and had arrived the next day with a helping hand and clothes scrounged from what, by the looks of them, James surmised was some long forgotten sea chest. James, however, did not feel he was yet up to that long a walk, the little venture out of bed the day before was still telling on him, and he was decidedly against embarrassing himself by collapsing in front of the crew and having to be carried back to the cabin if his strength gave out. He had instead informed Jack he would rather spend a couple of days taking a few trips around the cabin to build up his strength a bit before venturing farther. Jack had handed him the clothes and given him a flop of hands as he said, "What ever ya think James."

Over the next couple of days James found he could take the long way around the cabin and then rest on the 'window seat' for a while as he gazed out at the Pearl's wake, then make it back to bed quite satisfactorily, if very worn out. He did this three or four times a day for several days and when Jack next made an appearance he told him he thought he was ready to venture out on deck.

Jack took a drink from the rum bottle he was carrying, offered it to James, "Ta ward off any ill turned twinges ya might suffer." James sat on the edge of the bed staring at him for several moments without reaching for the bottle so Jack went on, "I'm havin me doubts here that one little drink is gonna cause ya ta go crashin to the deck in an inebriated stupor Commodore, and it might loosen ya up a bit, ease yer way so to speak." After another moment of consideration James, who _was_ stiff and sore from all the physical activity lately, took the bottle and downed a couple of swallows. Jack smiled, "There now, much more better."

Jack helped James stand and handed him the crutch, "Off we go then James." He allowed James to make his way on his own without any support from him other than to stay close enough to catch him should he show any signs of listing one way or another. He found he had no need to worry, James did a fine job of making it on deck, he even made it a few yards down the length of the deck before he tired and was forced to pause. Jack helped him over to sit on a barrel by the rail, and James gave him a nod in thanks as he sat down.

"Just rest a bit and allow some of that salt air ta get into yer system James, then we'll see bout returnin to the cabin." Jack said with a flutter of hands.

James did just that, he closed his eyes, held his face up to the wind, and breathed in as deeply as his still tender ribs would allow. He had to admit he had missed this sorely.

"Now that's somfin init." James heard Jack say. James didn't bother to open his eyes or change his position as he asked, "What is something?"

"Yer face Commodore."

James did look in Jack's direction then, "What about my face?"

"It's just that yer smilin Commodore, don't ever think I've seen that afore, at least not gen-u-ine like was there a moment ago. It looks good on ya, ya should do it more often."

"Perhaps." James replied noncommittally.

"No really James, if ya can't smile like that regular then there's something wrong. Duty's all fine and good less it becomes all that ya have." Jack said in uncharacteristic seriousness as he leaned in close to James' face and wiggled his fingers between them.

James pulled his face back a bit, and after a moment he snorted and replied, "And you are more than likely about to suggest the forfeit of my office and the position I have strived so hard to achieve and setting myself on a different course and bearing, mirroring your own no doubt, will bring an abundance of smiles to my face."

Jack gave a sigh, looked off towards the horizon and then back at James, he was still uncharacteristically serious as he pointed both his index fingers at James' chest and replied, "Not necessarily same as mine James, just sayin it'd be worth some thought, other ways of servin people without constantly bein brought down to such bloody levels of melancholy in yer life. Nobody's life should be that somber and imposin all the time."

Some of what Jack was saying tickled a spot in James' mind that said it wasn't all rubbish. He gave Jack a brief smile as he replied, "I will think about what you have put forth here Captain." Then straightening to stand up added, "I am a bit worn out, if you don't mind I would like to return to the cabin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As James healed more and more over the next several weeks, and being one for routine, he settled into a pattern. Each morning he would make a circuit or two of the deck and then sit by the rail for an hour or two enjoying the scent and the feel and the taste of the sea before returning to the cabin for a short nap, usually repeating the routine in the afternoon.

As the days went on and he built his strength up little by little, and not being one for idleness he began seeking out and performing tasks he was physically in condition to assist with to keep himself busy. He mended sails and spliced lines and performed other various chores that always seemed to need done aboard a ship. That a Commodore of the Royal Navy would lower himself to these actions never failed to garner either questioning, although not necessarily unfriendly looks from most of the crew or on occasion a most decidedly unfriendly glare, usually from AnnaMaria.

He would sometimes look off a bit longingly at the men working aloft. As a midshipman his height and long legs, although a bit gangly on shore, especially when in the company of the fairer sex, had sent him up the rigging far ahead of any of the others, allowed him some renown amongst the crew. Of course due to promotions from one rank to another, and the expected and even demanded deportment required by those stations, it had been quite a while since he had found the occasion to visit those lofty territories.

On this particular morning he had finished his walk around the ship and had settled himself near the bow with a pile of lines to be repaired. As he worked his gaze wandered once again to the rigging, and then back down to where his fingers were nimbly splicing the lines together.

"Ah ye've not forgotten then have ye?" Jack asked from where he had silently walked up and knelt behind James, his voice very close to James ear.

James jumped a bit in startlement and retorted with irritation, "Forgotten what?"

"What it feels like…..to be up there." Jack answered with an upward wave of his hands and a smile caused partially by the subject he was discussing and partially because he had managed to jostle that inflexible reserve the man wore about him like a suit of armor.

"No I haven't forgotten." James replied quietly, the lines and his hands idle in his lap as he allowed himself to gaze upward, "Not something that once done is easily forgotten."

"More food for thought here James if I were the judge of it." Jack said as he gave James a pat on the shoulder then arose and swayed off.

"So it would seem." James replied more to himself than the departing Captain's back, "So it would seem."

To Be Continued

Comments are Welcome

5


	18. Chapter 18

A Bit of Norrington Torture Chapter 18

A Bit of Norrington Torture

Chapter 18

James was sitting on deck, enjoying the late afternoon sun and reading a book he had seen lying half underneath one of the wardrobes in Jack's cabin. _The History and Remarkable Life of the Truly Honourable Colonel Jacque by Daniel Defoe_ was turning out to be quite interesting. He had, of course, read other novels by the man but had not had the occasion to read this one before. He had actually been quite glad to come across it, he had looked through most of the books scattered around the Captain's cabin and had found only a few that were worth reading, the others being of a much too scandalous nature for his liking.

"Are ya gonna sit there lollin about disruptin the crew and their duties all day Commodore?" AnnaMaria spat out at him as she approached.

James looked up from the book to see her glaring at him, "If I have interrupted the running of the ship in some manner I assure you I apologize, that was not my intent Miss An….." The warning Jack had given him earlier popped into his head and he thought better of addressing her in that particular manner, he cleared his throat and went on, "my mistake and I am sorry." James closed the book, picked up his crutch, and started to stand.

"Wait Commodore." She said a bit too quickly, then looked at the deck and then up at the rigging and then at James, she plastered a scowl on her face in place of the fleeting expression of uncertainty that had just been there, jabbed a finger at him and continued, "I don't have much use for ya."

"Entirely understandable." James replied and once again started to stand.

"Wait Commodore." She said again, this time briefly putting her hand out and touching his chest, then quickly pulling it back. She looked at her hand as if it had taken it upon its self to touch James and swore under her breath. She looked at the deck as she spoke, "I'm not very good with words Commodore, leastwise if they don't be the yellin and orderin about kind." She paused and the expression on her face said she wanted to say more.

"Again that is entirely understandable." James answered trying to keep his tone as neutral as possible. There was no way around her where she stood in front of him and with his injuries he doubted he was agile enough at the moment to dodge the very prominent dagger or sword tucked into the woman's belt, and he was certainly not in any shape to beat a hasty retreat if he happened to upset her.

She looked around to make sure none of the crew were within ear shot, let out a huff, took a deep breath and spoke rather rapidly, as if she was afraid she wouldn't be able to get all the words out, "I didn't hold at all with what Randalls did to ya. Killin an enemy is one thing, torturin someone ain't right no matter what." She glanced up at him, still speaking rapidly, "I _was _tryin ta help. I'd not think twice bout runnin ya through if we was ta cross blades in battle, but I couldn't see ya like ya was and not lift a hand ta help." She looked back down at the deck, shook her head, a wry smile on her face as she said, "Sound as mad as Jack here don't I?"

It took a moment for the meaning of the woman's words to sink in and for him to reply. "No doubt an occupational hazard from spending entirely too much time in the man's presence." James said a bit dryly, accompanied by a slight twitch at the corners of his mouth.

As she looked up at him he gave her a nod of his head and a smile. She gave him a brief smile, her expression saying she was glad she'd gotten out what she felt she had to say, and was glad he had understood her meaning. She noticed a couple of the crew headed on a path that would bring them very close to where she and James stood. With a wink at him she straightened her posture, jabbed a finger at his chest and in her normal loud and irritated tone said, "Don't think just cause in Port Royal ya happen ta be a stuffy Royal Navy Toff that goes for here aboard the Pearl too. While yer on board this ship you'll follow orders when given to ya jest like the rest or you'll find yerself in less than Commodore-ly circumstances." She gave him another wink, turned around and began shouting curses and orders at the two men who had been unfortunate enough to find themselves in her proximity, then stomped off muttering to herself.

James gave the men a slight shrug and opened his book. He had no more begun to read again when there was a voice very close to his ear.

"I see ya escaped our dear AnnaMaria's wrath with all parts intact Commodore."

"So it would seem." James answered without looking up at Jack.

Jack stepped around in front of James, looked at the book in his hands and tipped his head sideways to read the title, "Now where did you get that?"

James looked up at Jack and with a little bit of scolding in his tone replied, "I found it carelessly tossed on the floor of your cabin, a state I have noticed most of the contents of your cabin apparently find themselves in."

Jack flopped his hands a bit and answered dismissively, "Trifles Commodore."

"It will not be _trifles_ when you enter your cabin one of these times under the influence of too much rum and trip and break your neck Captain." James snipped in reply.

"Ah!" Jack said cheerily, "not possible."

"It most certainly is, I myself have almost done such on the flotsam and jetsam strewn around in there."

"Meant it's not possible to have too much rum Commodore." Jack said with a smile and a flutter of fingers, " 'sides that I have me doubts bout the Powers that Be havin in mind for ol Jack ta be meetin his demise in such an unimaginative way."

James snorted and said, "I'm sure even if you were to meet death in that manner you would still manage to find some way to turn it into a much more legend worthy demise."

Jack smiled, waved his arms about and said, "Well I am _Captain Jack Sparrow_ after all, wouldn't do to be shufflin off this mortal coil without a bit of spectacularness about it. Savvy?"

James snorted again, "You are, without a doubt, the most vainglorious person I have ever met."

Jack leaned into James' personal space, held his index fingers up in James' face, and with a glittering smile and a wink said, "Ah Commodore, I'm thinkin here it takes one to know one." and turned and swayed off.

"Indeed!" James huffed.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	19. Chapter 19

A Bit of Norrington Torture Chapter 19

A Bit of Norrington Torture

Chapter 19

James healed enough over the next several weeks that his ribs were not nearly as sore, although they did still let him know if he moved too fast, turned to quickly, or reached too far for something, he could also hobble about most of the time without the need of the crutch.

AnnaMaria still glared at him during the time he was on deck but he judged she was glaring in a little less threatening way since they had that talk, at least he hoped he was interpreting that correctly. Well one thing for sure, she wasn't poking that malevolent index finger at him as much, which had to be a good sign.

He was sitting on deck mending a sail, every once and a while casting a glance over at AnnaMaria manning the wheel.

"I think ya might be growin on her Commodore." Jack said with a flutter of hands and a smile, looking back and forth between James and AnnaMaria as he approached.

"I highly doubt anyone _grows _on her Captain, least of all me. I just thank the stars she hasn't taken the notion to gut me yet." James said with some humor and a slight bit of seriousness in his tone.

"Oh aye, we all feel that way Commodore," Jack said as he waved his arms about with great animation to encompass the crew. "One reason we all lock our doors….well those of us who have doors ya understand…..at night."

Mr. Gibbs, who had been standing a few feet away, walked by and grumbled, "Bad luck ta have a woman on board, specially one like Anna." Then after a slight pause he continued, "Course it's just as bad a luck ta have a Commodore aboard. And ta have both ta'gether is…is….double bad luck, mark my words." Then as if a thought had just struck him he looked around at the deck, looked up at the shrouds, and made one last sweeping glance at the whole ship as he walked on, "It's a wonder we're even still afloat."

As they both watched Mr. Gibbs walk off Jack tilted his head to the side, made a little face, opening his mouth as if he were going to speak as he lifted a hand, then closed his mouth, lowered his hand, and turned to address James.

"So Commodore, since yer on the mend and seemin ta be doin such a fine job wif it," Jack said as he looked James up and down, fluttering his hands at James as he did, "what would ya say to a bit of entertainment?"

James looked at Jack with a little bit of suspicion, "What kind of _entertainment_ are you talking about?"

Jack leaned over and put a hand on James' shoulder, which James glared at and then shrugged off. Jack gave him a brief pout and then continued, leaning in close to James' face as he pointed and fluttered his fingers at James but fell short of touching him again, coming very close but not quite.

"Well ya see Commodore, there's this little island I know about not far from here, now it's nowhere near as entertainin as Tortuga ya understand, but then what, or where….or maybe what… for that matter, could be as entertainin as Tortuga but Tortuga its own self? Anyway be that all as it may, this little island does offer some fine rum, and even finer ladies." He said with a wide glittering grin at James.

"And that would interest me why?" James said as he peered up at Jack questioningly, his eyebrow raised a bit.

"Just thought ya might like ta have a bit of time ashore Commodore," Jack said putting a bit of a pout on his face, "different surroundins, different scenery, different people…"

James interrupted him with a snort, "I am most positive, although I would indeed be on land, I would have trouble discerning the difference between the people I am surrounded with here and the ones I would be surrounded with there."

"Ah Commodore," Jack said, giving James a most glittering smile and holding both his index fingers up between them, "there ya'd be wrong. They don't hold much with piratey types, tend ta make most of 'em feel most unwelcome and in need of makin a hasty exit off said island."

"Then please do explain why they would put up with _you_?" James retorted, his eyebrow again raised as he looked at Jack.

"Cause I'm Captain Jack Sparrow of course." Jack said, straightening his posture, positioning his chin so he was looking in a slightly upward direction, and flopping his hands palms up.

"Oh please!" James retorted a bit sarcastically, a smirk on his face.

"Well that…. and the fact that I did them a great service a while back." Jack said with a casual flip of his hand as he resumed his normal stance.

James continued to smirk at him, "I am quite sure I do not care to have any knowledge what so ever of what that service might have been."

Jack made a face at him then switched expression and tone to more of a comradely and a bit of a cajoling nature, "Ya might enjoy it Commodore, it's really not that bad of a little tavern, lots of merchants and the like frequent it quite often…..and I've heard tell from those that might be in the know they serve a very palatable brandy."

James sat there looking at Jack contemplatively. It did seem the man really wanted his company, although he didn't really think he wanted to delve too deeply on the reason for that. But then again he did owe him; the man had saved his life. He huffed, really a few drinks was not that much to ask of him, huffed again, a few drinks was not that much for him to agree to, huffed once more, then looked at Jack and said, "Very well, I will accompany you," as Jack gave him a wide smile he held his index finger up and continued, "on the condition that I am free to return to the Pearl when I so choose without further whining, pouting, cajoling or any other manner of impediment on your part or any of your crew…..including threats of bodily harm or worse from Miss…..from AnnaMaria."

Jack gave him a glittering smile as he held his hand out and said cheerfully, "We have an accord."

James hesitated a brief moment before taking the hand and shaking it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James had been provided with a more suitable set of clothes, ones that came much closer to fitting him than the ones he had been wearing, and a rather fancy cane with the comment from Jack, "I'm thinkin here ya'd probably rather not know how that was come across." and they were off to the tavern.

As always Jack swayed and swaggered and generally drew as much attention to himself upon entering the tavern as was possible. He headed for a large table in the corner calling to one of the barmaids for several bottles of rum for his crew as they passed, then gave James a smile and a wink as he stopped his movement towards the table. He addressed the barmaid in an aristocratic tone as he pointed a finger at James, then raised and gave a little curl to his pinky finger as he said, "And do be so kind as to bring a bottle of your best brandy for this one if you please."

James gave him a frown, the rest of the patrons of the tavern laughed. Jack took James by the arm as he whispered, "Sorry mate, couldn't resist, yer just too stiff and stuffy like." He led him over to a seat at the table, then sat down beside him.

"I thought this was to be an enjoyable time for _all of us_ Sparrow." James snipped.

Jack gave him a semi-serious apologetic look, "Just too good an opportune moment ta pass up mate."

"Indeed." James snapped. "I do hope you have it out of your system now and the rest of the evening will not be tainted by any more of those _opportune moments _in which you feel it necessary to find humor at my expense."

Jack tapped his chin a time or two with his finger as if he were thinking, and declared, "Not to me present and or current knowledge, nor to any future knowledges that I would at this time be in the possession of the knowledge and or knowin of, no."

James glared at him for a few moments, picked up the bottle of brandy the barmaid had set on the table, poured himself a glass, and as he raised it to drink snapped, "I should hope not….for your sake _Captain_."

Jack gave him a weak smile in return as he raised his own mug of rum to drink.

None of them sitting at the table noticed the man standing in the shadows on the far side of the room watching them. None of them noticed they had drawn his attention when they entered. None of them noticed when a short time after they arrived and took their seats the man made his way hastily out a side door.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	20. Chapter 20

A Bit of Norrington Torture Chapter 20

A Bit of Norrington Torture

Chapter 20

James found the present company he was in more interesting than he had been anticipating. He had expected to be bored and more that a bit irritated, especially by Sparrow, but that had not been the case. Not to say the Pirate didn't still irritate him a bit but he also found him to be a more than adequate conversationalist. That is as long as it was just him and Jack talking to each other. As soon as someone else began to cast their attention towards them Jack put on his daft drunken pirate act. And that's exactly what James, after a bit of observation, judged it to be, not that the pirate didn't have a bit of natural daftness about him, he did, but a great part of it was an act he turned on and off at will. As he sat there being drawn to the interact between them, and every once and a while replying when a question or comment of some kind was directed at him by someone else he found he had consumed almost the whole bottle of brandy, much more that the glass or two he occasionally allowed himself. As Jack called to the barmaid to bring more for the table James held an unsteady hand up to decline his share.

Jack leaned over, looked into his eyes, and with a smile and flutter of fingers said, "Yer good for a bit more Commodore, sides if ya get so far in yer cups it's impossible for ya ta navigate yerself back ta the Pearl I'll have a couple of the hands tote ya back."

"I hardly think that would be very dignified Jack." James said with a bit of a slur.

Jack raised both index fingers in James face, and while James tried to first focus on said fingers and then decide if there were six fingers or only four Jack said, "Ah but James, we're not _tryin_ ta be dignified now are we."

For some reason that logic made sense to James, and as he happily settled on the correct number of fingers swaying around in his face he gave a lopsided smile and said, "There are four, and I suppose you're right, very well a bit more then."

"That's the spirit; you might make a fine pirate one of these days after all." Jack said with a shiny smile and a friendly slap to James' shoulder.

James righted himself, with a bit of help from Jack, and with what was supposed to be a serious expression, missing just a bit by the lack of muscle control due to the brandy, looked at Jack and said, "I would have to be Commodore Pirate…or Pirate Commodore you know."

Jack smiled as he poured more brandy into James glass and handed it to him, "No worries James, I've no doubts any man what'd be servin under yer fine self will more 'n likely be comin up wif a suitable form of endearment and or title for ya."

James again gave a crooked smile, tried to raise the glass in his hand in salute, managing to slosh some of the contents on the table as well as himself in the process, and nearly missed his mouth as he tried to drink.

Jack leaned over and tapped Mr. Gibbs on the shoulder, "Better be sendin one o the boys off ta the Pearl for a couple o sober crew ta haul this'n back. I don't see him makin it under his own steam if ya get me meanin."

"Aye Cap'n, I'll get right on that." Mr. Gibbs answered, then turned back to his mug and the story he had been telling the woman perched on his knee.

A couple of hours later they were making their way back towards the Pearl. "Perhaps the problem here is me own tendency ta bear more towards the lax in the presentments of me dictates." Jack said.

"Not that I've had the occasion ta notice Cap'n." Mr. Gibbs replied.

Jack stopped, glared at Joshamee around the head that was lolling between them, grabbed the head that was lolling between them by the hair and jerked it back so it was no longer lolling between them, garnering a groan from said head, and in a high pitched irritated tone, "Really! Then Mr. Gibbs perhaps you would care to explain why my orders were not carried out as I specifically specified and did in fact order them? Eh? Perhaps you would care to explain why we are the beasties of burden so to speak for this rum pot deck hand," James interrupted in an inebriated mumble, "Commodore rum pot." Jack continued with a frown at James, "I repeat rum pot deck hand rather than some of the rum pot deck hands that me Pearl seems at any moment to have strewn about and to hold an excess of? Is there an explanation for that Mr. Gibbs? Because I assure you I would be willing and happy or possibly even more than willing and happy to hear it if it is even possible for you to come up with one Mr. Gibbs." He paused as he continued to glare at Joshamee, "I think now would be the opportune moment for you to be coming up with said explanation if it is even possible to come up with any manner of explanation that would come anywhere near the vicinity of explaining our presently being in this clearly unexplainable situation Mr. Gibbs."

Mr. Gibbs opened his mouth to speak and closed it again as Jack started in again, more to himself than Mr. Gibbs, "A perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard me ship." James interrupted as he drunkenly looked at Jack and slurred, "Pirate ship." Jack gave him a scowl and continued, "And as soon as I figure out what it is I will do about it I will be doing something about it Mr. Gibbs, don't think I won't." He glared at Mr. Gibbs once more, hefted James a bit more securely on his shoulder and as he began walking pointed a finger at Joshamee, "Just don't think I won't."

Mr. Gibbs rolled his eyes and replied, "Aye Cap'n."

"I saw that, and don't think I didn't." Jack said poutily."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're sure it was them?"

"Ain't hard ta spot Jack Sparrow, bout have ta be blind not ta recognize the likes o him."

"And the other one was with him?"

"Aye, 'peared ta be all healed up nice and proper like."

"What about the woman, did you see her as well?"

"Didn't see her at the tavern with the rest nor on the ship."

"I want all three, they all owe me."

"Want me ta roust the crew?"

"Not just yet, let them finish the repairs. If the Pearl is moored at the main dock we'll have to wait for them to set sail, we can't take on the whole town, they're too well fortified, and that's just what it would be if we attack them in port. We'll wait till they get out past the headlands. Go keep an eye on them and as soon as they show signs of leaving get back here."

To Be Continued

Comments are Welcome

5


	21. Chapter 21

A Bit of Norrington Torture Chapter 21

A Bit of Norrington Torture

Chapter 21

As the trio came aboard the Pearl James' long legs got tangled up with Jack and Mr. Gibbs and the three of them almost fell, Jack and Mr. Gibbs letting go of James just in time to save themselves from said fall but unfortunately not helping James a bit. He hit the deck rather hard eliciting a loud "Ooommmpff" from him. Jack and Mr. Gibbs stood there for a few moments staring at James lying on the deck.

"I'm thinkin that's gonna leave a mark 'r two Cap'n." Joshamee said shaking his head.

"Serves him right for gettin drunk in the company of pirates." Jack replied with a flutter of fingers at the man on the deck.

"So…….are we just gonna leave him lie?" Mr. Gibbs enquired as he pulled a flask from his pocket and started to drink from it.

Jack took it out of his hands just before it reached his lips, took a drink, began sticking his tongue in and out of his mouth with distaste, and handed it back, "I'm thinkin ya need ta put some fresher rum in there Mr. Gibbs." Then tilted his head to the side as he tapped his chin with a finger as he contemplated the man sprawled on the deck, "It would perhaps teach 'im ta be a bit more choosy about his choice of comrades in drink in the future or at least the amount he allows 'imself ta be consumin in the company of those self same comrades… but I'm thinkin we've invested a bit too much effort inta all that savin of his life ta let him lie out here and die from exposure." Jack looked around the deck and spotted a couple of deck hands. With much waving of arms he called out, "Oye! You two over here." When they walked over Jack flutteringly pointed his fingers at James and said, "Seems he has taken a strange and totally erroneous notion that this'd be a fine and proper place ta be goin all perceptionally unawares, and seein as I've always leaned a bit towards the not havin nor in fact not wantin too many comotose bodies lying about me deck, unless there's a good reason for such of course, of which this doesn't happen ta be one ya see, I'd appreciate it if ya'd haul his rum soaked self off somewhere with a bit less inappropriateness about it and in the process unclutter up me deck."

As Jack turned and headed off for his cabin he called back to Mr. Gibbs, "Time ta leave Mr. Gibbs and put this fair island to our rudder." A few minutes after entering his cabin the two crew members entered and dropped James in the middle of the floor. As they exited Jack called out a bit irritated, "I'm not sure who ya learned the meaning of the word inappropriateness from gents but who ever it was they clearly didn't have even the slightest grasp of the most common and generally accepted meanin of the word as would be applied in this circumstance." He walked over and looked down at James, nudged him with the toe of his boot and said, "Clearly you have no concept of the meaning of inappropriateness either, funny, seems like that would have been one of the first things they taught you in Commodore school, but then again we are talkin bout the British now aren't we." After staring at James for a few more moments he went to one of the cupboards and took out a blanket and pillow, walked over and pulling James' head off the floor by his hair shoved the pillow under James' head then threw the blanket over him, "That'll have ta do Commodore, I'm not yer nursemaid after all." He turned to walk to his bunk, paused, came back and pulled James' boots off, started to toss them off to the side, then snorted a bit as he found himself setting them neatly side by side next to his desk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They're leavin." The man said as he climbed aboard and approached his Captain.

"Well let's prepare their surprise shall we? Get us underway Mr. Rossio, I've been told the repairs are finished. Tell Mr. Elliot I want every gun loaded and ready to fire, I want every man armed and ready to board once we take that bloody ship of his. I would prefer to take them alive but one way or the other they will not escape me again!" He spat out viciously.

"Still didn't see hide nor hare of that woman Cap'n." Mr. Rossio said. "Maybe she's not even still wif 'em, they may a got rid of her."

"Possible, not that that will keep me from hunting her down and repaying her for what she did to me, her fate will just be put on hold if she's not aboard the Pearl."

"Aye Cap'n." Mr. Rossio said as he left to get them underway.

Captain Randalls paced back and forth in his cabin, anger and anticipation aggravating his already unsteady gait from the wound she had left him with that had not quite healed. She would pay for that, whether when they boarded the Pearl or later when he hunted her down, but she would pay for what she had taken from him. Then almost as quickly as his anger had appeared it disappeared, replaced by a smile as he thought about the repairs they had covertly moored in this little cove to perform. If it wasn't for that need they would have sailed on by, never realizing Captain Jack Sparrow and Commodore James Norrington had been so close and were going to be even closer when they fired on and sank his precious Pearl. His smile did not fade but turned wicked as he went over the long list of what he would do to them once they were captive aboard his ship. And how they would be more than glad, beg in fact, to give him the location of the woman before he finally put them out of the horrendous misery he would put them through.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kinda pushin it there a little Anna. Musta been quite a fella ta make ya linger long enough ta almost miss yer ride." Mr. Gibbs said as he helped her climb over the rail and onto the deck. They had already started to leave the dock; in fact AnnaMaria had made a jump Joshamee would not have bet money on her being able to make, he had in fact already started to pick up a rope to throw and fish her out of the bay. She had come running down the dock at full speed and didn't even hesitate as she launched herself over the every bit of ten or twelve of water that separated the dock from the Pearl.

"Ain't none of your business Joshamee." She snapped, although he saw her mouth twitch a bit as if holding back a smile. "Where's Jack and that navy toff?"

"In there." Joshamee answered nodding towards Jack's cabin, "Haven't heard a sound from 'em so more 'n likely they'd be passed out."

"Jack give ya a course afore he shut himself in there with the navy?"

"Oh aye." Mr. Gibbs replied with a roll of his eyes.

AnnaMaria smirked and said, "Let me guess," and as she did a fairly dead on imitation of Jack, she raised her finger and swayed a bit and pointed out to sea and said, "That way."

"That'd be about it." Mr. Gibbs said with a smile.

"Bloody pirate." AnnaMaria replied.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	22. Chapter 22

A Bit of Norrington Torture Chapter 22

A Bit of Norrington Torture

Chapter 22

Jack came awake at the sound of cannon fire, he was in his breeches and half way across his cabin before it hardly had a chance to fade. As he came out of his cabin the first thing he saw was his crew being herded into a group by the rail and the unwelcome sight of the last person he ever wanted to see again moving across the deck towards him.

"Well Captain Jack Sparrow, how fortunate, for me at least, we meet again. Unfortunately I'm not in as magnanimous a mood as I was the last time we met." Randalls looked around the deck, "Now where is that Navy bastard?"

Jack answered him with a flip of his hand, "Oh him, got rid of him a while back."

Randalls leaned into Jack's face with a malevolent scowl, "You're lying, my man saw you together not but a few hours ago."

Jack rocked back away cringing a bit from the man and putting his hands, palms together, in front of him as he said, "Case of mistaken identity?"

Randalls snarled, "He is on this ship and I will find him." He turned and shouted at a couple of his men, "Search the ship, find that bloody navy toff and bring him to me." Then turning back to Jack he said, "None of you will escape me this time. And I will have the location of where your harridan is as well."

Jack got a quizzical look on his face for a second before it dawned on him the man was talking about AnnaMaria. Jack was able to answer truthfully, "I have no idea where she is."

"Perhaps a bit of _persuasion _will bring a different response to your lips _Captain_." Randalls spat back.

Jack's answer was cut off as James was dragged out of Jack's cabin, one of his assailants dragging him by his hair, another holding a pistol to his temple, the third wrenching his arms up behind his back. At the angle James was being held Jack couldn't see his face. Jack figured the Commodore was probably terrified at falling into the same hands that had tortured and tried to kill him, but as they came to a halt a few feet from Jack and the man let go of James hair and allowed him to raise his head Jack was surprised to see angry fire flashing from those green eyes, not a trace of fear to be found there at all. Now as long as the man refrained from doing anything stupid and followed Jack's lead there was a chance they might just get out of this, even though he didn't have a clue at the moment just how they were going to go about that.

"Didn't find the woman," One of the men holding James said, then shoving James forward forcefully enough he almost lost his footing continued, "We did find this though."

"These two will do for the time, I'm sure before long they will be begging to give up her where a bouts." Randalls said with an ominous laugh.

Jack stepped forward with a flop of his hands and said, "Perhaps we could talk this over, find a mutually agreeable outcome that doesn't include the use of certain barbarous and physically injurous means of persuadin and the inclusion of any beggin and such on the part of me or me mate here?"

Randalls struck out with his fist connecting with Jack's chin and sending him stumbling backwards into James, knocking them both to the deck. As he and James got back to their feet he leaned over and whispered in James' ear, "Wait for the opportune moment."

James whispered back, "And I am supposed to depend on you to know when that moment is?"

They were grabbed by several of Randalls crew, "Want us ta take 'em over to the Raven Cap'n?" one of them asked.

Randalls looked over at his ship hove to along side the Pearl, then looked back with an evil smile, "No I think it would be much more entertaining to do this in Jack's cabin."

He motioned for his men to take the two inside, "Tie them securely." Then turned and said, "Take the Pearl's crew below and lock them up, Thomas you and Smyth stand guard, the rest of you haul anything worth haulin over to the Raven."

He entered the cabin with a cruel smile on his face, he looked at James as he addressed one of the men binding them, "Bring me a bucket of sea water."

"Aye sir." The man said as they finished tying James and Jack and left the room.

Randalls strolled around the room picking things up, looking at them, then setting them back down. He looked over the maps spread out on the desk, then faced Jack and James, "Interesting maps you have there Jack, much more detailed than anything I've seen before, but then I do recall hearing somewhere you used to do a bit of dabbling as a cartographer."

Jack didn't offer a response, just watched as Randalls continued to walk about the room randomly picking things up, looking at them and replacing them.

Randalls once again faced them, a paperweight in the shape of a ship in his hand, and addressed Jack, "You have no doubt noticed my limp." Suddenly rage lit up his face as he stepped towards Jack, a threatening fist in the air, "I will never be the same because of that bitch." Then just as suddenly he dropped his hand to his side and his expression went blank as he stared unseeingly down at the ship he held in his hand.

James and Jack looked at each other then back at Randalls who was still standing there looking at the object in his hand. Suddenly he stepped over and punched James viciously in the face, then turned and walked over to the door. Just as he put his hand on the latch he looked at the ship in his hand, dropped it on the deck, and left.

Jack looked at the blood gushing from James' nose, "Ya alright mate?"

James looked over at Jack and spitting blood from his mouth snapped, "I am not your mate."

"Ah then, I'll take that as a yes." Jack said with a smile and a nod.

Randalls stepped out on deck, walked to the rail, and leaned over staring at the water below. He didn't notice the lack of crew that should have been busy carrying the restolen stolen goods from the Pearl to the Raven. He didn't notice anything until he noticed the pistol jammed into his ribs, "Careful there Randalls, hate for you to fall overboard."

He snapped his head around to see AnnaMaria standing there.

"I wouldn't make any sudden moves if I were you, I pulled this off one of yer men and haven't had a chance to become accustomed to it yet, don't know how much pressure it takes ta make it go off and such as that." She smiled at him and said, "That is unless ya'd like ta help me find out?"

She motioned with the pistol for him to step away from the rail, then called out, "Mr. Gibbs, tie him up. I'm thinkin Jack might be wantin ta talk ta him, and I'm almost positive that Navy toff will."

Mr. Gibbs walked over and took ahold of Randalls and began walking him over towards the mast, "Case yer wonderin most of yer crew's locked up below or over on yer ship dependin on where we came upon 'em, leastwise the ones we weren't forced ta kill, they'd be much farther below payin a permanent like visit ta Davey Jones."

"I'm not so sure you won't be joinin 'em once Jack and the Commodore get ahold of you….. or when they're done I get my chance, shoulda done it the first time." AnnaMaria cast back over her shoulder as she headed for Jack's cabin.

The first thing AnnaMaria saw as she entered the cabin was the Commodore covered in blood. She walked straight over to him, saw he was still breathing and actually looked rather alert. Determining it was his nose and mouth the blood was coming from she reached over and grabbed one of Jack's shirts lying on the floor and began moping the blood off James' face, "Don't appear ta be as bad as first thought Commodore."

"Oye AnnaMaria, that's me best shirt." Jack interrupted in a high pitched irritated tone.

"Not any more, 'n if it was that precious to ya it shouldn't o been lyin about on the floor." She snarked back.

"Wasn't expectin for some stuffy stick up the arse Commodore type ta be in here bleedin all over or I mighta picked it up." Jack said poutily.

"I will buy you a new shirt Sparrow if you stop your whining." James said his sarcasm only slightly muffled by the shirt.

"'m not whining." Jack snipped with a whine.

AnnaMaria glared at him, "Yes ya are and seein as you are in the position you are in, encumbered with ropes and sundry and I am not I think ya ought ta be listenin ta the Commodore."

As she turned back to James Jack quickly stuck his tongue out at her, then continued to pout quietly as she resumed tending to James.

"Gibbs is tyin Randalls to the mast so he stays out of trouble, figured the two of you might want ta have a word or two with him." AnnaMaria said as she continued to clean James' face, "The rest of the crew that weren't shot are locked up."

"How did you manage to take both ships?" James said, his voice still muffled by the shirt.

"I was in the head when they boarded." she smiled and continued, "Guess they didn't think to look there when they searched the ship. Was short work to sneak down below and knock out the two guardin Mr. Gibbs and the men and then set 'em free. Some of us took the few crew here and the rest of us continued to carry the cargo over to the Raven as if we was the crew and then we took 'em. Wasn't hard really." She gave James an appraising look as she lowered the shirt, "Gonna have a sore nose fer awhile but it don't appear ta be broken, lip 'ill be swelled fer awhile." She smiled mischievously as she continued, "But then I don't imagine ya had in mind kissin anyone aboard this ship in the near future anyway so that won't matter."

James' flush was apparent even under the remainder of the blood; he shook his head and was about to answer when they heard Mr. Gibbs shout and then the sound of a pistol being fired.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

6


	23. Chapter 23

A Bit of Norrington Torture Chapter 23

A Bit of Norrington Torture

Chapter 23

All eyes went to the door at the sound, AnnaMaria dropped Jack's shirt, grabbed her dagger, and cut the two men loose then headed at a run for the door. Jack and James untangled themselves from the ropes and followed.

Jack was the first out the door and saw AnnaMaria lying on the deck just to the side of the door, he barely had time to register the sight of Randalls standing beside the door, a cutlass against Joshamee's throat, before the handle of a pistol cracked into his skull stunning him and sending him to his knees on the deck. As James came through the door he received a sharp blow to the center of his chest that sent him reeling in pain to the deck beside Jack.

"I shall have my vengeance!" Randalls shouted out in a clearly deranged tone, his eyes glazed over with madness.

Jack shook his head to clear it as his senses began to return. He looked around and saw AnnaMaria lying next to Randalls feet, not showing any signs of consciousness and on the deck between him and Randalls, James, his hands clutched to his chest in pain. Well no help there so he would have to come up with some way to get them out of this on his onsies it appeared. His mind scrambled for some plan, something that would take the advantage from Randalls and put it back in his hands. He looked up at the man and saw Joshamee's eyes making motions towards the deck. It only took a second, as he followed the direction Gibbs eyes were indicating, for a plan to form. He looked at Randalls to judge his position, he would somehow have to get the man to take a step or two forward, then at James who was still in pain but looking at him with a good deal of anger in his eyes. He continued to watch James as he spoke, hoping the man would be able to catch on to his intent, "Nice boots." Jack said as his eyes went from James' boots up to Randalls standing there and back several times. He allowed a smile to spread across his face as James gave him a nod to indicate he understood.

He looked at Randalls, the smile still on his face as he said, "Ya never was of any account as a Captain Randalls, why I could tell many a tale heard over a pint in any tavern you'd care ta mention bout your incompetencies in that department."

As Randalls reacted the way Jack hoped he would and took several steps forward, dragging Joshame with him as he bellowed in rage, James slammed his boot into the back of Randalls knee and Joshamee, the sword jerked away from his throat as the man tried to regain his balance, delivered a sharp elbow to his stomach, doubling him up on the deck. Jack leaped to his feet, grabbed the cutlass from the man's hand, and pointed it at the man, "You'll not have your vengeance on this ship Randalls."

With a quickness of movement Jack wasn't expecting Randalls shouted out a string of incoherent madness and leaped to his feet and he and Jack fought for control of the sword until the look of madness in Randalls' eyes was suddenly replaced with one of confusion, then pain, then went blank as he crumpled to the deck face first, a cutlass protruding from his back. AnnaMaria stood behind him, "Should'a done that the first time." She spat out.

Jack and Mr. Gibbs stood there registering for a moment what had just happened, then Jack spoke, "Mr. Gibbs, get this abhorrent abomination off my deck."

He turned to James, who was still lying on the deck, walked over and offered him a hand up.

"I am afraid in my attempt to implement your hastily conceived plan I inadvertently used my injured ankle to deal the blow, ergo I do not feel I am able to stand unassisted." James said his tone and face awash with pain.

"Ah, then Commodore I would be more than happy to offer my shoulder as yer mode of navigatin about til a more suitable crutch can be obtained as replacement." Jack said with a flourish of hands and a glittering smile, and once again offered his hand. James grimaced with pain as he took the proffered hand and was assisted to his feet. Jack wrapped James' arm around his shoulders and his arm around James's waist. He called back over his shoulder to AnnaMaria, "Care ta join me mate and meself in the galley for a well deserved partakin of more than a bit of rum?"

AnnaMaria nodded as she headed off for the galley ahead of them.

"Jack." James said as Jack began moving towards the galley and he hopped along beside him.

"Aye James?" Jack said as he looked sideways at James and seeing the expression on the man's face said a bit poutily, "Now yer surely not about ta argue on the merits of partakin of the aforementioned rum 'specially in circumstances such as these are ya?"

James allowed a bit of a smile to twitch about the corners of his mouth as he said, "I am not your mate."

Jack paused and held up an index finger towards James, "Ah but ya see dear Commodore, sometimes rum has a way of changin such perceptions as that."

"Indeed." James said, the smile still threatening to break out across his face.

"Aye, and I'm thinkin this may be one of those perception changin circumstances." Jack replied a smile on his own face as he spoke.

As they once again began shuffling towards the galley James looked up at the rigging and said, "A lot of good to be done out here you say?"

"More 'n enough to last a man's lifetime Commodore."

The End

Comments are Appreciated

4


End file.
